Hero Of Mafia - My Hero Academia - Yaoi
by Torishii
Summary: Midoriya Izuku is a boy with dreams of becoming a great hero and save the innocents however he was unable to as he was born to be quirkless. But everything crashed when he met someone that changed it all. In exchange for a quirk he wanted, he was entitled to be a leader of an evil syndicate with subordinates he never expected. (Bakugo Katsuki x Midoriya Izuku)
1. (0) Prologue

In an almost silent office, which was isolated from the uproarious event that took place in the same house, a man, the highest and most respectable member at the party, sat by himself in his dark black leather chair. His elbows were on the polished desk in front of him, while his hands clasped each other with his chin placed on top of them.

His thin frail body remained still and relaxed as he heard a knock on the door. He muttered a, somewhat audible, "Come in," and the door opened.

A young boy, a teenager if you will, with faded ash blond hair wearing a neat black suit entered. He closed the door, and took a few steps forward before he halted and stood still, facing the older man calmly with respect.

"You wished to see me…" he said slowly, looking at his superior straight in the eye. "Toshinori-sama?"

Toshinori looked up to meet the fiery red eyes of one of his strongest, most loyal of subordinates. He formed a small, weak smile and held out a photograph to him. The blond boy took it with no hesitation and analyzed the contents of the given item. Upon analyzing, a frown formed on his face, which turned into a sneer, and then a scowl, and eventually, a foul grimace.

"What is the meaning of this?!" He growled and slammed the photo on the table with fury.

"I've made my decision…" Toshinori trailed off with composition, he expected the boy to react like that anyway. He then sighed, "He is the heir I've chosen to take my place, Bakugo my boy."

Bakugo bared his teeth, practically seething flames. He glared at the man with anger because he had snapped, and stopped caring about the power gap between him and Toshinori. He might be the leader, but this development was too much for Bakugo to accept.

"Why does it have to be _Deku_?! Of all people…" He clenched his fists, unable to utter any other words after that.

Why does it to be _him_? He asked himself. Why him, the one Bakugo had to protect and keep away from his harsh world…why?


	2. (1) Friend

It was just another ordinary day for a boy named Midoriya Izuku. He had yet to even turn sixteen, but for all his life, he had dreamt of becoming one of the greatest heroes ever, just like All Might.

He was just a simple admiring fanboy, who spent most of his time gathering information about the heroes who fight the villains. He aimed to be just like them. No matter what.

But knowing his reality, he still kept turning a blind eye on it.

As he grew with this knowledge, however, he started to feel depressed. He really hated-no, he _despised_ himself. It's not his parents' fault that he didn't obtain a Quirk like his childhood friend, Kacchan, did. The world was made not to be balanced. Humans that are useful were given Quirks and humans that are useless were given nothing.

And Midoriya Izuku is one of them. A useless, Quirkless human being.

He breathed a sigh of distress and continued walking to his school. The high school he was studying at was just a normal public one. Students who failed for their first and second choice of school attended it, and few numbers like Izuku himself enter the school as well.

Izuku's first choice was Yuuei High, but they didn't allow him to enter. Enrolling into Yuuei was not the problem. Yes, any student could take the entrance exam, if they wished. It was just that having a Quirk is highly required.

Oh, just how _bitter_ the taste of reality was back there. It really hurt him, but he had to accept in the end.

"I wonder how's Kacchan doing there…? He must be having a blast…" He mumbled with envy while sliding his classroom door open. He entered and noticed that a few of his classmates had already arrived. Midoriya headed for his seat and fixed his bag.

He flinched a little when someone suddenly tapped his shoulder.

"Yo!" A boy his age with puffy blond hair and matching lion ears and tail raised his index and middle finger to his temple as a greeting to his friend. "Mornin', Izuku-chan."

"Good morning, too, Hiroki-kun." Midoriya waved his hand.

Nanase Hiroki was Izuku's first friend upon entering the school. His Quirk was known as Lion's Instinct, and his eyes were sharp red when he sensed his prey, but they are gentle to people he's familiar with.

"Here," Hiroki said as he gave the other boy a comic book. "I'm returning this. It's good, by the way. I didn't know that Boku no Hero was this amazing, huh. You know, how the main character strikes his opponents with his mind blowing punches and kicks! _**Bloosshhh! Bam! Smack!**_ "

Izuku chuckled at how cheerful his friend was. They chatted a little bit before their homeroom teacher entered and silenced everyone to start the class.

* * *

The school hours finally finished, and Izuku was just about to head home when he got pulled aside by his arm. He looked back to see it be Hiroki with confused face. The blond, however, had this serious expression and he kept still as he closed his eyes to focus. Izuku waited for a moment. He knew when Hiroki was acting that way meant he sensed somehing bad was near. He was never wrong and he knew that from their almost one full year of friendship.

When Hiroki's ears perked up, he ordered Izuku to duck down. They both did, and it was a good thing that their classmates were all gone and only the two of them remained in class.

"What's wrong, Hiroki-kun?" Izuku carefully questioned with low voice.

His friend, on the other hand, looked at him intently with worry. "Izuku-chan, I hope I'm wrong, but just now, I sensed a person who's waiting for you with homicidal intent." Concern appeared on his face. He sweat dropped.

"What do you mean? Someone _wanted_ to kill me here?!"

"No. I-I don't know. His intentions were mixed up. I couldn't get a grasp on it." Hiroki panicked and his tone sounded troubled.

He told him he sensed that the person was standing near the entrance a few minutes ago before the bell rang in sign of dismissal. Hiroki at first ignored it, but as minutes passed, he could no longer take it and when he confirmed that this person was targeting his friend, he had to warn Izuku somehow.

Izuku was scared but, not going to admit it. He inhaled slowly then sighed. "I'm gonna look," He declared while looking brave but at the same time afraid.

This panicked Hiroki more. He was about to stop Izuku from looking outside of the window, but failed as his friend already raised his upper half toward the window.

Izuku took all of his courage and looked down, in search of this certain killer. But all of his worries melted away when his eyes caught a childhood friend of his waiting by the entrance gate with an irritated, impatient face.

He breathed a sigh of relief.

"Hiroki-kun, don't worry," He said and looked down to his side, where his dumbfounded friend sat. He flashed Hiroki a smile and said, "You're probably just talking about Kacchan."


	3. (2) Deku

**[3rd Person]**

Hiroki was surprised at what Izuku had said. It made him confused, and he couldn't get things right. So, Izuku-chan had a friend that wanted to _kill_ him? That sounded wrong, _very,_ wrong.

"Hiroki-kun, I've already told you, right?" Midoriya said as he gave Hiroki a sign to stand up.

"He's the one I'm talking about. My childhood friend who entered Yuuei High. And also…" he paused and formed a small smile. Hiroki's eyebrow slowly raised. "He wanted to kill me ever since."

And this made Hiroki's jaw drop. He was about to question him, why _have_ a friend who'd wanted to kill you? Is he blackmailing you? Is he really a safe person-when not?

Izuku urged his classmate to follow him. "Don't worry! I know Kacchan. He doesn't really intend to kill me. He's just pissed." He added this with a small laugh, and both of them went out of the school.

As they walked near Bakugo Katsuki, Hiroki stayed beside Izuku with caution. Katsuki noticed them and growled when they were close enough.

"What took you so long, Shitface?" His face showed irritation.

He looked to his nerdy childhood friend, then to the person beside him. Katsuki glared at Hiroki as if he were a piece of gum that got on his shoe. Hiroki quirked his eyebrows in confusion. He already knew his first impression of this guy was very negative. It's not like he was expecting anything else but that, though.

"Deku, who the hell is that?" Katsuki barked while pointing accusedly at Hiroki.

Izuku panicked and forced Katsuki's finger down, complaining about his rudeness. "Don't be rude, Kacchan. This is Hiroki-kun, my friend," He explained as Hiroki gave out a small bow, trying his best not to look offended from the other blond's action.

It was Izuku-chan's friend after all, and he didn't want to start something, even though he could literally sense the guy emitting dark aura. But still, he remained silent. He knew it would be bad judging the book by its cover, but he was not the type of person to back down in a fight.

"By the way, what brings you here?"

Katsuki stayed quiet as he stared at Hiroki and Izuku. He averted his gaze and stuffed his hands in his pant pockets before clicking his tongue. "Maybe next time. It's too early to say it anyway." With that said, he left them without any other word, leaving them curious about his sudden appearance.

* * *

"I'm back!" Izuku shouted as he closed the door to his apartment.

He heard from the inside a woman replying by welcoming him back. Upon removing his shoes at the doorway, he heard footsteps getting near him. He raised his head and surprise was shown on his face when his mother suddenly hugged him tightly. _Too_ tightly. The hug was weird. He felt like his mother was holding him like that because letting go of him would cost her her life. Izuku couldn't believe what his mother was doing. It's not like it was a bad thing. It's just that it was…out of nowhere.

When he realized that they stayed like that for many minutes and his mother seemed had no intention of letting him go, so he just shrugged and returned the hug by wrapping his arms around her. It had been a while since he hugged his own mother, so they might as well have a mother and son moment.

"Mom," he asked softly. "Is something wrong?"

Izuku was confused. He really had no idea what could be or was wrong. Based on his mother's actions, he figured that _something_ must have happened while he was gone. Maybe their bills went up? Oh, that would really be a problem, he thought.

Izuku's mother slowly, hesitantly, broke their embrace. She looked at him with a cheerful smile and ruffled his soft green hair.

"I've cooked katsudon for dinner," She whispered, and left while urging her son to come to the kitchen to eat after he changed his clothes.

Izuku just smiled and obeyed his mother's wishes.

* * *

 **[Midoriya Izuku]**

Today was really new and odd, and believe me when I say it had been a while since something unexpected happened during my highschool days. Well, I guess the last one was the time I got rejected by Yuuei High, and before that I got embarrassed in my class when they knew that I, the Quirkless Deku, was entering the best superhero school full of students with the best Quirks.

Yeah, that part was back in middle school, so it's not included.

But today, it was weird since Kacchan visited me at my school. And let me remind you, I did _not_ tell him where my school was. Just, _how_ did he know where I was studying? _Creepy_.

However, seeing Kacchan that day while wearing the Yuuei's school uniform made me jealous. I really wanted to study there, but alas, I didn't have a Quirk, so I couldn't go. Humans really weren't created equal.

Just thinking about it made me want to sigh, and I did. I was been sighing a lot at that point in my life, actually.

After changing out of my uniform into a plain green shirt and blue shorts, I left my room and went to the kitchen.

Mom and I ate dinner quietly while watching the news on the TV. The news were always talking about the heroes defeating the villains on the streets. Aside from super related topics, all the news ever really broadcasted were sports and other celebrities. Other than that, the main talk of the world was heroes.

After finishing dinner and thanking my mother for it, I headed back to my room. After closing the door, I dived onto my bed. I was about to go sleep when my phone rang. I flinched and sat up, taking my phone off the top of my bedside drawer. I looked at the screen and saw Hiroki-kun's caller ID.

"Hello, Hiroki-kun," I greeted when I answered his call.

I heard rummaging sounds in the background of the other line, and seconds passed after Hiroki-kun finally spoke. "Sorry for the hold up."

"It's fine. Anyway, why did you call?" I asked him out of curiosity.

"Oh, about that," His voice became very quiet, and cautious. He let out a nervous chuckle before continuing. "I was just wondering…What is _really_ your relationship with _him_?"

 _He must be refferinng Kacchan,_ I decided in my head. "I told you, a lot of times, he's just my childhood friend."

"But, why does he have this bad aura around him? Like, back there, I thought he wanted to kill _me_ too."

"It's just around him. He's been like that since we first met when we were little," I accidentally giggled.

Oh, Kacchan wouldn't want to hear that. Truthfully, Kacchan wasn't like that _before_ he received his Quirk. I have to say, he grew cocky of himself when growing up with a Quirk, while I never got one.

I sighed. "Don't worry, Hiroki-kun. He's a nice person inside when you get to know him better, I promise."

"Yeah, okay. If you say so," He said with a little relief in his tone. "By the way…" He paused fo a moment before speaking again. "…Never mind."

"Sure…?"

"Sorry for disturbing you. 'night, Izuku-chan." After saying that, he hung up.

I placed my phone back on my bedside drawer. I felt a small smile form on my face. Hiroki-kun sure was a worrywart. If it weren't for his Quirk, he wouldn't have felt Kacchan's presence. It's nice to have a friend like him.

When I didn't feel sleepy anymore, I stood up. I didn't know what to do next, so I headed for the book shelf and scanned the various books I had.

My eyes caught a worn out notebook. The very first notebook I used to collect information about the first few heroes I met on the streets while they fought villains. I took it and opened it up.

I read every bit of the notebook, page by page. It really took me back to those times that I didn't believe I had zero chance of becoming a hero. I kept believing in myself then, and gathered major, even minor, information about the super people around me.

I looked in every page of the notebooks, one after another, until I reached my fifth notebook. I opened it, and found that it contained my short research about Kacchan's Explosion Quirk.

 _'Hah! Quirkless!'_

 _'Stop aiming to be a damn hero, shitty nerd!'_

 _'You're entering Yuuei?! Heh, you don't have the chance of entering such school! Quirkless Deku!'_

 _'Why don't you jump off from the rooftop and pray for a weak Quirk when you get reborn?!'_

My body froze and the notebook fell out of my grasp.

With my knees feeling weak, I lost balance and landed on the floor.

Then, I covered my face with both of my hands and hung my head low.

"I'm so pathetic."

My words became muffled and the tears that were threatening to fall…fell, and was joined by a few soft sobs.


	4. (3) Arrival

**∆POV∆**  
 **∆[Midoriya Izuku]∆**

It's been almost a week after Kacchan's sudden visit in my school. And I also noticed that mom had been _too_ caring for me.

The first day it happened was when she suddenly cooked my favorite dish. So I thought, she must be happy at something that's why she made it. I didn't really mind that at all.

But the thing is, these passed few days, she always sees me off to school, reminding me how she loves me so much and to take care on my way to school, and always awaits me just outside of the apartment when I got home.

She also makes sure that I got everything I needed. Even lunch box, she made one for me. And the last time I remembered her making one was back when I was still in elementary.

It made me think what had made her this too caring and too considerate? I knew something was wrong going on here yet I remained silent. I feel that if I ever question mom again about her weird actions, she might... I don't know? _Break_?

I've already asked her once, two days after she started doing that. Mom only replied; _"Oh, Izuku. Don't mind me. I'm just really glad to see you happy. Nothing to worry about."_

I shrugged my shoulders and entered my classroom. Maybe I'm just over thinking things through.

I sat on my seat and I noticed Hiroki-kun heading towards me with concern face. He sat on the empty seat in front of me then faced my direction.

I huffed. Guess, I'm caught already.

"Okay, what's wrong?" He questioned and I knew that I had to tell him anyway.

Damn, he could totally sense other people's feelings too. And I had forgotten. Is it because of his quirk? I don't think so...

...

"So, that's what happened..." He says as soon as I finished telling him my situation.

We skipped first class and headed to the rooftop, we're not in the mood to listen in Math subject anyway. But skipping classes felt good. And this is my first time doing this.

What if I do this again? Mom sure would be upset if she ever knew thay.

"So, I was thinking... Maybe something happened to my mom when I was gone." I muttered under breath.

"Izuku-chan, don't you think something is definitely wrong here?"

"Yeah, I thought of that too... Maybe mom's depressed at something."

"No. That's not what I meant. What I'm saying is that, don't you think it's weird that your childhood friend, Bakugo Katsuki, visited at the very _same_ day when your mom's actions became weird?" Hiroki-kun looked at me intently and there I felt the pieces were getting in their right places.

But one piece seemed to be missing.

I bit the nail on my thumb; "You're right. But what does it have to do with Kacchan, Hiroki-kun?"

It doesn't really makes sense. What does it relate to Kacchan? Now, that I think about it, he did say something that day that caught our attention.

" _'Maybe next time. It's too early to say it anyway.'_ Is what he last said!"

I was surprised that Hiroki-kun and I both synchronized on what we just said. We were thinking the same thing.

"Now, what's left is that _'what is he about to say'_?" I stated.

What was behind Kacchan's sudden visit and his words? Is he somehow related to what's happening now? No, that can't be. I know Kacchan. I'm sure it would waste his time to even deal with a quirkless human like me. Maybe it was just a mere coincidence. Yeah, right.

Hiroki-kun stood up. He held out his hand to me. I looked up to him with curiosity.

"Let's skip school and find out." He formed a cheeky grin and I agreed to him. I accepted his hand and he helped me up.

Hiroki-kun told me to hop on on his back. I did and placed my hands on his shoulders while my legs were being supported by his arms.

"Ready?" He questioned and I replied with a nod.

First, I heard him chuckle then his chuckle became deep until it turned into an animal's growl. He positioned himself on the center of the rooftop, knees lowered, and I yelped in surprise.

Before I knew it, we were soaring above the school and everything looked so small from our view. I wowed but it ended quickly when we're falling in such speed. I contained my scream, noting that the people inside the school might notice us, and Hiroki-kun landed on his feet.

He landed on his feet with _no_ problem. Indeed, just like a lion.

Hiroki-kun didn't brought me down until we're out of the gates without no teachers and guards catching us. He was so fast that I could mistake his quirk to Cheetah's Instinct rather than Lion's Instinct.

"We're finally out." He says with relief and I breathed out a sigh. Finally, the nervous of getting caught have slowly disappeared.

"Izuku-chan, how about I bring you down when we're near your apartment, so we could get there faster?" He suggested.

I nodded and we jumped few times on the buildings. My place was just near the school so getting there didn't took too long enough. Wish we could get there early and see if something's happening right now.

I was returned back to reality when Hiroki-kun halted on top of a small building, just two blocks away from my apartment on the other side of the road.

"What's wrong?" I asked him in low tone. I have to lower my voice whenever he's on his concentration mode. He said that loud sounds affects his Lion's Instinct and it could hurt his head.

His ears perked up on his head.

"Look." He points out two people, far away from our location, just outside of the building of our apartment.

A black car was just behind them and they were wearing... black suits?

Who are they? I've never seen them before though the problem was their back was on our view. The only detail I could describe about them was their hair color. One blond and one red head.

"Let's go." I muttered an order to Hiroki-kun, not thinkin any second thought. He flinches and turned his head to his side to look at me with disbelief.

"Are you out of your mind?! Don't you see, they look they're up to something no good! Everything about them are _black!_ Beside their hair, of course." He rages but remaining his tone low.

"What if they came here because your mom has debts in them?"

"Of course not! Mom wouldn't get involve to those kind of people even if it costs her life!"

"I know. But they really looked dangerous. Their aura honestly are disturbing me."

"That's the point. What if they were the ones responsible for mom's weird actions? What of their next move is to hurt her? Hiroki-kun, we are already _here._ It'll be too late if we're not going to make an action right now!"

I tried my best to convince him as I am feeling panicked and desperate over here. I want to save my mom if ever those people were related to this. I was hoping they were not but my guts' saying otherwise.

Hiroki-kun sighs, obviously annoyed but sounded convinced at the same time.

"Fine. But if they _try_ doing something bad, I won't hesitate to drag you out there."

I thanked him and we jumped off the building. He brought me down and planned to just act like we're about to enter the building casually. If ever we get pass them, we'll head straight to mom and see if she's fine.

It would be bad if they were more of them inside the building.

Hiroki-kun and I walked normally to the entrance while talking about Jump's new manga series.

"You know the new series, Boku no Hero? It's a good manga and I would really recommend it to you." Hiroki-kun states with his usual cheerful tone.

He didn't sound pretending so I went along with him.

"Is the mangaka Horikoshi-sensei?"

"Yeah, he is! He's the one! It's so good that the first chapter really hyped me up! Oh, how I'm desperate for the next chapter!"

"Cool. Now I really want to buy a copy. By the way, you know one of his works? The Barrage?"

We finally slipped through casually and we're almost at the entrance. Everything's going according to plan... or so I thought.

"No. Is it goo-"

"Hey, kid." Before we even step a foot on the main entrance, I jolt when a hand was placed on my shoulder.

I was frozen on my spot, sweat dropping. I could see on my side Hiroki-kun disappeared. It almost made me panicked but it didn't took too long for me to realized that he had slapped away the hand that was placed on my shoulder.

He pulls me swiftly and hid me behind him. I saw his eyes suddenly sharpens and his teeth bare. He's on his stunt ready to attack.

The two men that tried approaching us backs away a little. Now that I look at them, they looked too young for thwm to wear adult suits. Maybe same age like us.

The blond smacks the red head; "Kirishima, that was rude! Now look what you've done!" He scolded and Kirishima looked at him apologeticly.

"My bad. Didn't know he had a bodyguard..." he reasoned while scratching the his nape.

"What do you want?" Hiroki-kun questioned to them.

But it looks like they don't seemed fazed about Hiroki-kun's actions. Now I feel like a weakling that needs to be protected because I have no quirk.

"Easy there, tiger." The blond tried urging to calm Hiroki-kun down.

"It's _lion_." I muttered because they had mistaken his quirk for that.

I heard a soft chuckle coming from the red head. The blond eyed him with killing intent and the other went silent.

The blond clears his throat.

"As I was saying, let us introduce ourselves. I'm Kaminari Denki." He gestures a hand to himself then points it to the red head with his thumb. "And this blockhead is Kirishima Eijirou."

"Answer my question first." Hiroki-kun demanded and was obviously not caring about their introductions.

I noticed a pissed expression on their faces. Hiroki-kun might be rude but only at times like this. I really couldn't get used to his personality. But he's a nice guy.

However, _them._ They don't look like one.

"None of your business but I think it's Midoriya Izuku-san's business."

A shiver went up on my back. How did they know my name? Why are they addressing me in such manner?

Okay, this is bad. I can literally feel the intense atmosphere surrounding us.

Hiroki-kun glared at them before grabbing my wrist.

"Let's get out of here, Izuku-chan. They're bad news." He mumble and we started running away from them.

We thought we could escape them but the red head guy blocked our way. Hiroki-kun balled his fist and landed a punch on him. However, it was blocked by the red head's arm.

The red head formed a smirk. "Sorry, my quirk is Hardening."

Now it's his turn to attack and landed a punch on Hiroki-kun's stomach. He grunted before his grasp on my wrist loosen and he fell unconscious on the ground.

I was about to go on his side but I stopped mid-way when a shadow loomed my figure. I feel helpless all of the sudden.

"The boss wouldn't mind us doing this, I hope." Before I could even look up to met his gaze I heard, just near, a woman's voice.

"Izuku!"

The voice called out but I was suddenly strucked with electricity on my back and my vision became completely black after I passed out.

I didn't have the chance to have a last look on mom. Curse myself for being useless.


	5. (4) Family

**POV**  
 **[3rd Person]**

"Izuku!" Midoriya's mother screamed, rushing to be on her son's side, leaving the boy who escorted her out of the building.

Tears streaming down her eyes, she falls on her knees when she's finally beside him and warped her arms around her unconscious son.

She tried waking him up but Midoriya stayed silent. She looked up the boy with blond hair in anger.

"What have you done to Izuku?" She demanded with her voice shaking. "This was not part of the deal we had! You said you wouldn't hurt Izuku nor make any contact with him a whole week!"

"I apologized for my actions, ma'am. I won't do it again." The blond bowed then grunts when he received a smack from his red head companion.

"That's for earlier and, " he pauses and gave another smack and this time activating his Hardening quirk. "For your indecisive decision."

The blond fell on the floor in pain and kept cursing at him how painful it was. Kirishima clicked his tongue, annoyed.

He gave Kaminari his cold stare. "Because of your stupidity, I'm sure Bakugo will get mad at you when we get back."

Kaminari flinches and felt his body trembling in fear. The one person he doesn't want to mess with and had completely forgotten that... he _already_ did.

He touched the person which Bakugo treasures most. And to make it worst, he _hurt_ him. He gulped a lump and quickly positioned himself infront of Midoriya's mother in an apologetic way of how japanese people do.

He kept bowing his head while apologizing nonstop.

As Kaminari was busy apologizing in panic, Tokoyami, the black bird boy who escorted Midoriya's mother out, walked near Kirishima.

He gave him his phone; "The boss wishes to speak to you." He says and Kirishima takes it.

They had a short conversation and the talk ended. He gave it back to his bird friend and went back to Kaminari who's sill apologizing.

He pulled his friend up by his arm. Kaminari had this face with pure horror but Kirishima decided to ignore it. It's his fault anyway. Because of his idioticness, he had to face the consenquence.

"Midoriya-san," he calls, referring to the mother who's still beside Midoriya. "The meeting will be rearranged some other day. We have change of plans. Since Midoriya Izuku is already here, we'll be now taking him with us."

Midoriya's mom's eyes widens in shock. She stood up and tried defending her side. "No! You can't take my son away from me! The one week deal isn't over yet!"

"We're really sorry, ma'am. But the boss assures you that you will still be able to meet Midoriya Izuku, someday." Kirishima tried calming her down but failed.

" _When?_ When the time he's in a fight, l-laying down on the ground... d-dead?!"

"No. Of course we won't let that happen. We promise to protect him."

"But you just _hurt_ him and his precious friend right before my eyes!" She gestures her hand on her son and to Hiroki in rage. "So, how could I even trust you my son's life?"

Kaminari fliches again and began muttering sorrys and prays that he won't do it ever again. Kirishima breathed an exhausted sigh.

"All I could say is that, this guy may not, because you don't trust him anymore, but..." he pauses and exhales. This is taking too long and he wanted to end this already. "There's someone you know _very_ well that will protect your son with his life. Bakugo will surely, no doubt, protect him."

Kirishima states with sincere and confindence. He was a hundred percent sure of this. Midoriya's mom looked at him to see any hesitation but none could be found.

She thought for a good minute and finally decided to let her son go. This hurt more than she have been expecting.

When they finally had the agreement, they took away Midoriya and left his friend on his mother's care.

...

 **POV**  
 **[Midoriya Izuku]**

My eyes felt heavy from waking up. I want to sleep more so I decided to close it again. I thought I could sleep again but it seems that I could not.

I realiazed the bed I was laying on was too soft and comfy. This is _not_ my bed, I thought. It caught my attention so I opened my eyes. The room was dark but a little dim because of the window on my left side but the huge dark curtains were blocking the light. I could still see my surroundings and I've confirmed this is definitely not my room, or any room I've been into.

A fluffy warm blanket was on top of my lower half. I was about to remove it when I noticed someone on my right side. He was sitting on floor while his head on the bed and while his arms were around his head.

Someone was sleeping beside me and I'm having second thoughts whether to wake him up or not.

He looked very familiar to me since his hair was yellowish. Maybe it's Hiroki-ku- no. _No. No!_

I froze on my spot and a flashback of the scene where Hiroki-kun got knocked out by a red head boy and a blond knocking me with some kind of electricity.

I looked around once again to see if something or any part of this room was familiar but there wasn't any.

Where am I? Where did they take me? Where's Hiroki-kun? Is mom alright? What do they need me for? Those were the first few questions that flood in my mind.

I began to panic. I looked to the sleeping person and tried waking him up. Maybe this is Hiroki-kun.

I tapped his shoulder lightly. "Hiroki-" my voice got caugt up in my throat when I realized this person was missing animal ears, which Hiroki-kun had.

The boy tried waking up, raises his head slowly and blinks a few times to adjust his eyesight.

I gulped when I finally saw his face, I felt cold all of the sudden.

We made eye contact. I stared at his mesmerizing red eyes and he stared back at mine.

"K-kacchan?"


	6. (5) Kacchan

"K-kacchan?!" My voice stuttered and my eyes stayed put staring at those red eyes of my childhood friend.

I have a lot of questions to ask him but all words that wanted to escape my throat got stucked in. The feelings I'm experiencing now were panic, confusion, and fear. I want to move at least a muscle of my finger but I find it too difficult.

Kacchan looked back at me with... _gentle eyes_? That's not come? Why is he looking at me that way? Is this even him? I've never seen Kacchan do this kind of expression.

It's somehow... _relieving._

But what made me curious is that, why is he wearing a suit? Did he went to some party or something?

I snapped out of my trance when I felt a hand was placed on my head. Kacchan's hand ruffled my hair and I accidentally let out a purr.

My eyes widens and I quickly covered my mouth. I looked down to avoid his surprised gaze.

It was so embarrassing! That came out of nowhere! I could literally feel my cheeks- _no,_ my face burning from embarrassment.

I don't know if this _is_ Kacchan or who but he's surprisingly gentle and... warm. Yet, it's somehow uncomfortable. I'm used to the Kacchan I knew that's wild and strong. And the Kacchan I'm seeing now is the complete opposite of it.

"Deku," shivers went up on my back as Kacchan calls me out.

I remained silent. I heard him sigh before retrieving his hand back. He stood up and went for the door. "Change into those clothes, on your bed. We'll talk after."

He points the clothes laying on the corner down side of the bed. Kacchan takes his leave without giving another word.

The moment the door shuts close, I pulled the covers and covered my whole being. I hugged myself inside the blanket then covered my face to contain my squeal to myself.

I still can't get over of what I just did. Right now, I should be worrying about my current situation but it's too difficult when my mind's completely full of Kacchan. _All_ about Kacchan.

On how he gazed at me with those gentle red eyes of his, that small smile on his lips felt so priceless, his whole presence makes me nervous that puts me on the edge, and he surprisngly ruffled my hair with such _care._

Not really the Kacchan I knew. It was obvious that if he ever lays a finger on me I would have been injured from his explosion quirk. But instead of getting rough or hurt me, he ruffled my hair with...

"Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! Damn i- Woah!" I kept rolling and rolling on the bed, not minding how the sheets warp around me like a roll cake, and I didn't notice that my rolling was so fast that I fell on the floor with a loud thud.

Curse my mind for thinking something embarrassing! I have no idea, not even a single _clue,_ why those thoughts suddenly appeared in my mind. I felt so horrible at the moment.

I grunted from the impact of my side hitting on the floor. I tried getting up but I found myself stuffed tight inside of the blanket that's warped around me. Now I looked like a worm in this state, maybe a cocoon perhaps.

Trying my best to remove the blanket off of me, the door slammed open. I stopped on what I'm doing and my head raised up to see who just entered. It's just Kacchan.

"Deku! What happened..." Kacchan slowly paused on his words when his glances down on me. "In... here..."

Kacchan gave me his cold stare and I let out a nervous laugh. I averted my gaze as I knew he's pissed.

Kacchan breathed out a heavy sigh and stomped his way to me and crouches down to my level. I shut my eyes close and prepared myself for receiving a hit. But, nothing came.

"You're really hopeless, shitrag." He scowls and began helping me out of the blanket.

I thought Kacchan would hit me and start nagging about my stupidity on what I've gotten myself into.

"How on fûck's name got you into this state, Deku?" He groans with frustration as he was having a hard time removing the thick cloth on me.

"Ka-kacchan... it's a little tight on my... lower part. Maybe you could start there." I suggested to him.

It was tough to move even a muscle with my legs as there were tangled in and it looks like they're getting numb.

I looked up to Kacchan for help after I suggested it to him but he just looked at me as if I'm stupid or if I have gone crazy. My eye brow arches up with confusion. I have no clue why he's making that face.

Did I said something wrong? I'm sure there wasn't...

Kacchan smacks my head lightly, but hurts a little; "Just, shut your trap, Deku. Not a word coming from you anymore."

At that, he went for my lower half and tried to unwarp the sheet. It slowly loosens and my legs were still feeling numb but I could feel blood flowing back there.

Kacchan assissted me to stand up and the sheets slipped off me.

"T-thanks, Kacch-!" Words were cut when my numb weak legs gave out and at the same time I slipped on the sheets making me fall to Kacchan's grasp.

It happened so fast that I could not react on time. He caught me on time however due to my sudden fall on him he made a step forward which caught his foot on the sheet also causing him to fall.

The both of us landed on the floor or should I say that Kacchan was on the floor and I was on top of him. My head was on the crook of his neck and I just heard him leting out a pained grunt.

It made me panic so I sat up to gazed down at him.

"I'm so sorry, Kacchan. Are you hurt?" I worriedly asked him.

His shut eyes were closed from pain and they bit by bit opened to looked back up at me.

"Y-yeah... I'm fúcking fine. You're such a klutz, damnit." He complains and used a hand to rub the back of his head.

I was about to question him and apologize one more time when I realized our position.

I think all the blood in my whole system drained out of me as I could feel an unsual tent rubbed underneath my own manhood. I gulped and quickly rolled off of Kacchan on the floor.

I covered my face with both hands and didn't even noticed that I've hit the bed wooden leg. I stopped my rolling and remain mute.

Can anyone kill me right now! I just sat on Kacchan's... NO! Why on earth am I even acting like this? I never knew I have this kind of side that does embarrassing, no. _Humiliating!_ Humiliating stuffs now that Kacchan's in front of me.

I kept cursing myself for being a shame to all mankind and was prepared to get beaten into pulp by him.

I was so scared that I even scrambled in a hurry just to hide under the bed. I rolled to myself and went silent as I deal with shameless act.

"Oi," I flinched again when I heard Kacchan's voice.

I slowly peeked to see where he was and I almost screamed my ass out when he was right infront of me looking with a pissed expression.

"What the hell are you doing in there, Deku? Get out." He demanded with a stern face.

"I'm sorry! I really didn't mean to sit on your thingy! It was an accident! I'm really sorry! Please forgive me, Kacchan!"

I frantically apologized and covered my face with my arms. Now, I feel like a bullied hamster on this state.

There was silence for a moment and I thought Kacchan already left. But there I had mistaken. I let out an eep when the bed suddenly got flipped off of me and saw Kacchan at the same time lifting the edge part.

He used his strenght to do it in one go and the bed was thrown to the side with a loud thump.

I glanced up to see Kacchan glaring daggers at me while fists balled on his sides. I fully prepared myself to receive any kind of impact. This time I really mad him mad. Well, that's it for me then.

However, the impact I was expecting came out a hug instead.

Kacchan had pulled up as he was sitting on floor and hugged me like... what had mom did to me when she started acting strange. It's like Kacchan cherished me too much. Like he wanted to protect me from any harm and feel safe in his grasp.

His right hand was warped on my shoulders and the other was warped around my waist.

The tension that was surrounding us a moment ago had melted and it looks like I began to relax in Kacchan's embrace.

I wondered. What had made Kacchan act this way?

"Deku, I..."

Kacchan was about to say somethingmbut stopped midway when we heard a soft knock on the open wide door.

Our gazes and attention were now on the black bird guy wearing black suit.

He formed a small smile at us.

"Sorry to interrupt but, if I may inform you, the boss is awaiting for your arrival."


	7. (6) Meeting

**∆POV∆**  
 **∆[3rd Person]∆**

After the black bird guy appeared on the scene, Midoriya's gaze stayed on his figure and wasn't able to move an inch in Bakugo's embrace. It made him thought for a good moment what had made that person seem so familiar even though it is their first meeting. His mind was in mess, trying so hard to remember what, but his words got ahead of him.

"Where is my mom? Is she alright?"

Midoriya was surprised to what he just said but remained calm and awaits for his answer. Whether it is a bad or a good reply he had to hear it. He also added about his best friend to got hurt back there.

Tokoyami jolts with widen eyes. He nervously gulp and felt sweat rolling down his temple. Bakugo raises his eye brow in question. He had not heard about that part in Kirishima's report earlier.

Bakugo knew that they were hiding some incident that they did not include in their report. He had this ghostly smirk on his lips. As of the moment, he's already thinking a punishment that will make them learn their lesson and drill in their brains the mistake they've made.

Hah, they did not just lied to a person who's higher than them.

"Your mother's fine. She's at your place, safe. And as for your friend there, he's also fine in your mother's care."

Upon hearing that, Midoriya felt relief and unconsciously laid his head on Bakugo's chest. He was now relaxed when he heard they were now safe and the worries on his shoulders were slowly lifting off.

He was about to breath a deep sigh but stopped when he realized he was hearing heart beat that was beating so fast on the chest he had his head placed on. He gazed up to Bakugo with amazement.

"Kacchan, your heart's beating..."

Midoriya pauses on his words when it hit him hard. His body was frozen on spot with his face was only inches from his childhood friend's face.

"So... Fast..."

Both boys had their faces turn red. It rapidly spread on their ears and their neck. Midoriya was the first one to react as he covered his face on both of his hands and scrambled away then rolled himself as far as he could until he hit once again the flipped bed.

He mutters curses to himself for his embarrassing actions. Oh, how he wanted to die from embarrassment right now. He was too careless and almost kissed his own childhood friend! Bakugo Katsuki, of all people!

Midoriya was too busy in his shameful world that he did not heard the black bird cleared his throat. Bakugo turned his attention to him and scratched his head.

He avoided looking to his companion as he stands up. He passes Tokoyami and muttered of him taking care Midoriya in his place. Bakugo takes his leave while his face still full red.

Tokoyami looks at Bakugo's back and huffed a soft chuckle.

"Good thing I did that. Now I have a back up, just in case."

He mumbles to himself as he hides the camera in his pocket. He would have been drop dead at this second if his shadow didn't inform him about the flash. They were both busy to themselves as Tokoyami casually took photos of them.

Moving on, Tokoyami proceeded in the room and tapped the boy who was still in his own world. He tried getting his attention and when he finally succeeded, he stood up and picked up the clothes that were thrown off from the bed.

He hands it to Midoriya.

"Please wear this before going out, Midoriya Izuku."

Midoriya sat up and looked at the clothes like it's a weird creature that came from Mars.

"Why am I wearing a suit, if I could... ask?" Midoriya asked him with caution. "No. I mean, what I wanted to ask was..." He paused on his words and prepared himself for the outcome.

"What are you guys?" He looked at Tokoyami.

The black bird noticed Midoriya's eyes full of determination and bravery. His impression of him was correct all along. He might look all wimpy coward nerd - Bakugo's fake description - but deep inside was the complete opposite.

He smiled in his thoughts.

 _'I'm sure he's going to be a great person that will lead all of us just fine.'_

Tokoyami smiled at him.

"You'll know later on. I can't say it to you personally but our boss, that is. He will be the one who will tell you the situation."

He briefly explained and helped the boy stand up on his own feet. Midoriya took the suit however his face still says that he wasn't satisfied by that answer.

But deep inside Midoriya, he was in total panic. When the word 'boss' was mentioned, he felt himself shudder.

 _'Did I just got myself into trouble? I think I just got abducted... Oh no, what if they sell me to random bad guys? No, what if they sell my organs or skin me alive? Holy shît. This is bad news. Is there an escape route here? Maybe I should act to what they want and when I find a right timing to escape I would take my chance. Or maybe I should ask for Kacchan's assistance...'_

Midoriya flinches when Tokoyami clears throat. He looked at him afraid.

"Firstly, you're _not_ abducted" _but that's how they did it._ "And secondly, we will _never_ sell you nor your organs to the black market even if it costs our lives on the line. Third and foremost this whole mansion's packed with guards on every corner and the security is heavily implemented around here. So, I would clearly say that escaping is already out of your option, Midoriya Izuku."

Midoriya's eyes widens as he backs away until his back lean on the flipped bed. He looked at the black bird in horror.

 _'H-he c-c-can read m-my mind?!_ _He must be a pyschic!'_

"I cannot simply read your mind. Reason was you are whispering out loud all that's in your mind."

Tokoyami was really amused to his nature which exactly as Bakugo had described before Midoriya came in the mansion.

He just shrugged and went back to his bussiness. He asked for him to wear the suit as he awaits outside for him to escort Midoriya to their boss's office.

Before Tokoyami completely leave the room, Midoriya stopped him.

"Wait!"

The black bird looked back in question.

"What's your name? I haven't yet asked..."

"It's Tokoyami. Tokoyami Fumikage." After saying that, he exited the room and closed the door behind him.

Midoriya smiles. He glance down on the suit and readies himself tp change.

While changing, he jolts when he heard a faint explosion somewhere far out there.

"I wonder what happened?"

He thought to himself then shrugged his shoulders and just continued changing.

 **Omake 6.5**

Bakugo was just passing hallways one after another. He was desperate on heading to his room to relieve his raging lower part. It was definitely obvious from other's point of view how his front part made quite a curve shape.

He was muttering curses on the way on how his Deku's cuteness was overloading that he accidentally made himself hard wah back there. He was damn glad that black bird guy didn't notice it.

Bakugo sped his pace as he was nearly at his room. His hand was almost about to grab the door knob when suddenly a voice came into the scene.

"Yo! Bakugo! Done talking with Mido-!"

Before Kirishima even finishes his sentence, Bakugo's hand made crackling sparks and aimed it to the poor red head boy. Kirishima couldn't even react nor have the time activate his quirk when he realized that he was thrown outside of the glass window making him land on the flower patches.

"Fûcking piece of a shît."

Bakugo growls and entered his room, ignoring the fact that he had made Kirishima fly out of the window.

He'll mind the replacements for the broken window and for its costs after he relieves his problem first.


	8. (7) News

**POV**  
 **[Midoriya Izuku]**

As I wore the white dress shirt then the black coat, I observed myself on the mirror stand near by. I looked ridiculous in this, I thought. Looking at myself on the mirror, I looked like a nerd trying his best to look good in a suit but failed.

The suit wasn't the problem, oddly the suit was a perfect fit for my measurements. It's just I do not know how people look so naturally good when they wear any kinds of suit. And speaking of suits, the one they had provided me must have cost a fortune!

While a feeling of guilt suddenly occured, I am now having doubts if I should really wear such expensive clothing or not.

Picking up the green neck tie next, my phone suddenly vibrates after I turned it on moments ago. I took it and look at the screen. Looking at the phone, Hiroki-kun's, my friend's, name showed up on the screen. I answered his call and brought my phone to my ear.

 _'Izuku-chan!'_ His voice was quickly heard in the second I clicked the green answer call.

"Hiroki-kun! Are you alright?"

 _'I'm fine. Don't worry about me, Izuku-chan. Tell me, where are you right now? Are you in trouble? Your mom's worried the whole time!'_

"I'm not really in trouble... but if I could describe my surroundings..." I glance around me. "I'm in a mansion somewhere far away." I opened the curtains and a huge garden was outside and a road way circled in the middle that connects to the main gate that's pretty far away and also connect a path to the entrance of the house.

'Did they hurt you, then?'

"No. But..." I looked everywhere to see if anyone was watching me before I lowered my voice. "They did mention that their boss would like to meet me... that is."

 _'WHAT?!'_ Hiroki-kun exclaimed in the other line making me put the phone away from me.

 _'Izuku-chan, let me help you! I'm telling you, their presence speaks out trouble.'_

"But I'm worried we might get cau-!" I couldn't finish my sentence when I felt a cold shudder on my back.

I slowly turned my head and a black shaped bird appeared on my side. I was about to let out a scream nut he quickly coveredmy mouth.

 _'Izuku-chan! What's wrong? What happened in there?'_

Hiroki-kun's voice sounded worried and panicked. I wanted to reply him but the hand remained on my mouth. I nervously looked at the black bird and I realized that this is not Tokoyami-kun who's in front of me right now.

It looked like a black mist in bird form with blank eyes.

A knock was heard on the door.

"Midoriya Izuku, please don't be afraid. He's just shadow, a part of me." Came Tokoyami-kun's voice.

"He is in there to confiscate your phone." He says and the shadow removes his hand off on my mouth. The shadow, even with blank eyes, looked at me seriously.

I brougt back the phone on m ear.

"I'm sorry, Hiroki-kun. They'll be taking my phone for now." I said and didn't let him have another word as I end our call.

It makes me sad that the fact I'm weak and helpless, I had to drag Hiroki-kun to protect me. He was my first friend and have sworn to use his power to protect me. I feel like I'm a hue burden to him this whole time.

So now, I am going to remove it to least lessen his worries for a pathetic boy like me.

I huffed and handed my phone to the shadow. He accepted it and disappears along with my stuff.

I continued changing and finally went outside. Tokoyami-kun stood on the side with his back pressed on the wall and arms crossed on his chest.

"Follow me." He said and turned his heels to walk to our east direction.

I silently tailed him as we walk.

"I'll tour you to the whole mansion later. For now, we'll head straight to boss's office." Tokoyami-kun states without turning his head back.

I gripped on my chest and ease my nervousness. Meeting the boss of some organization realy scares the shît hell out of me. I'm really afraid of what might happened to me if I answered a wrong one.

What if I get killed right on the spot?

Anyway, before I could worry about those... there's a question that I hadn't had the chance to ask Tokoyami-kun nor Kacchan. It was odd but what do they need me for?

He did mentioned that they would not sell me to the black market even if it costs their lives. And about that, am I something special? For all I know, I am not. I'm just a weak, nerd boy (Kacchan's description) who was born with no quirk.

Well, it's not that bad to ask, right?

"Um, Tokoyami-kun." I called him and he replied me with a hum.

"Can I ask a question?" I carefully asked him and he replied me a 'sure'.

"What kind of organization is this...?" I questioned him with caution.

Tokoyami-kun gave me a side glance and returned his attention on walking.

"We're Mafia, that's all."

Mafia, huh? Aren't they the ones who do their work behind the scenes? I think they secretly do drug trafficking and extortion to people of their target. Anyway, I don't really know other information about them but all I know right now is that I must be on my guard or I'll mess things up.

And oddly, why am I calm? Sure, I _am_ afraid but I'm surprisingly calm about these.

Tokoyami-kun suddenly halts on his walk causing me to stop also. We stood in front of a black door with designs I could not describe the carve on it.

The black bird knocks three times; "Boss, I have brought Midoriya Izuku with me."

 **POV**  
 **[3rd Person]**

The skinny blond man replies a 'come in' and he spits blood through his teeth while standing in front of a glass window. It hurt his chest real bad when he felt it tightens and he quickly ignored the pain. He wiped his chin to remove the evidence of his blood.

Door slowly opens which revealed a young boy, his black hair while green color was on the tips of his hair. The boy wore the suit he had ordered his right hand man to personally buy and good thing it fits him well.

He urges the boy, who had an expression of disappointment, to come in. He knew that would be his natural reaction upon seeing him in that form. So, he mentally shrugged it as he head for his swivel chair weakly and sat on it.

Midoriya had a few steps before the door shut close behind him. He heard Tokoyami muttered an excuse for himself before he close the door. The boy stood frozen on his spot and Toshinori saw this. He asked for Midoriya to have a seat on the couch. Midoriya followed him and welcomed himself on sit. He scanned the whole room.

The room was practically all black. The couch, chair, walls, ceillings, window frame, thick curtains, shelves, table, and also the floor itself. The room was filled with color black but since the large window behind the great boss himself was not covered by the curtains, the room seemed quite alive somehow.

Toshinori observed the boy as he was scanning the room in curiosity. He forms a smile. He placed his elbows on top of the rectangular table and rested his chin on his interwined fingers.

He clears his throat to get the boy's attention. When Toshinori got his attention, he looked at him straight on his green eyes.

"I know you're disappointed to something, Midoriya my boy. You didn't expect that the boss of this organization would be this skinny old weak man in front of you, right?"

Midoriya's shoulders flinch, he sweat dropped. Toshinori knew it.

"Don't worry about that. I'm used to it. I could even remember that time when I first met the new ones here and they bluntly questioned; 'Why the hell our boss is that skinny old man?!'."

The blond man let out a carefree laugh then added; "And after that, I proved them wrong."

Midoriya stared at him blankly. Having no idea where to start off, he raises his hand for a permission to speak, like what they do in class. Toshinori gave him a happy laugh and allows the boy to talk his thoughts out.

"I just wanted to ask... what do you need me for?"

The blond man looked at Midoriya for a moment. He sighs knowing he couldn't turn things brightly if they were long dark to begin with.

"First off, I am going to introduce myself." Toshinori stood up from his seat. The chair was rolled back from his movement.

Midoriya braced himself but what made him dumbfound was that the skinny man suddenly was surrounded with mist. The mist was only around him and it covered his whole being. Midoriya couldn't see him and before he knew it the mist created a huge shadow figure within of something who he is very familair with.

The mist slowly fades away and Midoriya's jaw was slighlty down. The scene in his vision still have not registered properly in his mind. Deep inside him, he was rejecting what he's seeing right now.

Because right now, he does not want to believe that the boss of this organization, the Mafia, was none other than...

"I am known as All Might, Midoriya my boy. But my real name is Toshinori."

Midoriya went meek and couldn't utter a word. He just stared at the figure of All Might with thougts figting over that the person infront of him now is not him. No matter how much he tried to look away from the truth, it's still clear... that the Symbol of Peace is a boss of an _evil_ syndicate.

The boy exhales then spoke; " _You_ are All Might?"

"Yes, Midoriya my boy!"

Yes, there was no mistaken in him. The way he said it, he smiles fearlessly, he looks like All Might himself... he knew he had to accept that fact.

"But why?" Were the first words that came out of his mouth. "Is the Symbol of Peace a lie so you could manipulate people who believe in you?" Midoriya's face became sad.

Toshinori formed a sad frown on his face. He reverted himself back to his old self and faced the window so his back was in Midoriya's view.

"It's not true, at all. I would never do such a thing as villainous act. I want to save the innocents, like you. I am hero that everyone knows about."

"But! You're the boss of an evil syndicate! Mafia, All Might!"

"That's why _you_ are here."

The blond man turns around to look at the boy with sincerity. Midoriya raises his eye brow in confusion.

"You are quirkless, am I right?"

Midoriya flinches. Even All Might knew he doesn't have a quirk. He averted his gaze and chewed his lower lip in shame.

"I know how that feels, Midoriya my boy."

"H-how would you know my feelings if you have a quirk-"

"Because I was _once_ quirkless."

Midoriya went silent for a moment and looked at the man in disbelief.

"You were?"

"Of course. I am not a No.1 hero without a dark background for nothing. In fact, this quirk was only passed down to me."

"Passed down?"

"Yes. So now... I have a favor to ask." Toshinori says and walked few steps so he stood in front of his table.

"The reason you are here is to become the new leader of this family and I shall grant you my quirk."

Hearing that said, the boy spoke no word. He could not process everything that's happened but it was clear as pure water. The blond man, All Might himself - the boss of this organization, had just asked him to be the leader of it.

"Why me?"

As much as he wanted to ask him with many question, it resulted him to mutter a word or two.

Being a leader of an evil group? Midoriya doubts it, it would do him no good for sure.

"I know you longed want to be a hero but due to some unfortunate circumstances, you were not given a quirk in birth. I've observed you in the shadows all this time as you experience self-hate and self-pity. I know how that exactly felt, Midoriya my boy. If it weren't for this passed down quirk then I would not be the Symbol of Peace as of today." Toshinori explains.

"So now, I am passing you the torch for you to become the next hero entitled by the Symbol of Peace."

"H-hold on!" Midoriya waves his arms to remove the intense atmosphere.

Everything was going so fast that he had no idea what to believe and what to not. This was making him confuse to the point his head began to hurt. He massages his temples before he spoke again.

Now that he has gained courage, he'll now ask him.

"Okay, _All Might_. I have a lot of questions that needs to be answered. First off, why _should_ I be a leader of this 'family' you call. Second, why me of all people. Third, are the people in this mansion who were wearing suits are part of this 'family'. And lastly, why Mafia?"

Toshinori, upon hearing the boy's rants, laughed whole heartedly. _As expected from Midoriya my boy_ , he thought. Midoriya looked as if he was out of place and was thinking if All Might was making fun of him.

Toshinori apologizes.

"The answer for your questions, my boy. First, they were two reasons. I chose you personally and you're father, a good friemd of mine, suggested you to be one."

"You knew my father?!" The boy exclaimed. He was surprised that his father had connections with All Might.

"Yes, but that's a story tell. Now, for second. I know you would not remember but your parents and I knew each other for a long time. I've met you personally when you were still so small. And I knew you had potential. That's why I chose you. And for third, yes. I apologize on Bakugo my boy's behalf if he was hiding the fact he was part of this family."

The boy looked down on his feet. He obviously knew all along that his Kacchan was part of somethig dangerous. Yet, he unconsciously reject that idea and looked on the bright side, which was not a good idea.

"And lastly,..." Toshinori pauses for a moment and breaths heavily. "We are Mafia because we're the ones who do the dirtiest jobs of being shadow heroes. People from public know nothing about that fact."

"Dirtiest jobs... y-you mean..." Midoriya's words tremble and was afraid to say what he thought.

"Yes. We do the killing jobs." Toshinori answers for the boy and Midoriya felt goosebumps all over his body.

The idea of being a leader of such group and end the lives of villains... seems so _wrong_. This scare him and he couldn't resist to hug himself and rub his arms to remove the tingling sensation. He could even imagine his childhood friend, who was aiming to be the number one hero and defeat all the villains, using his quirk to kill a person as blood splatter on his face and on the floor.

Midoriya was frighten and didn't want that to happened. If he receives a quirk he longed wanted and in exchange be the leader of group that does killing, then he'd rather not have that and remain quirkless forever.

He only wanted was to be a hero that rescues innocent lives from bad guys to wanted nothing but to fulfill thwir selfish desire. But in his situation, everything's messed up.

Midoriya was ready to reject All Might for thag but he was stopped when Toshinori spoke.

"Now. For my favor."

Midoriya raises an eye brow. "I thought your favor was for me to become this syndicate's leader?"

"No. It was a reason not a favor." The blond man corrects. "The thing is... what I want you to do, when you become this family's boss, is to change it."

Midoriya exclaims in question.

"That's my fa-"

Toshinori's words were interrupted when an emegency bell ranged in the whole mansion. The boy in instinct stood up and panicked, wondering what was going on. The blond man calmed the boy as he awaits for a report.

The door suddenly slams open and the black bird boy appeared, catching his breath from running. The bid looked at his boss with panic in his eyes.

"B-boss! Villains have infiltrated the mansion's west wing!"

"What?!" The blond exclaims and urges for the green head boy to be with the bird.

"Assist Midoriya my boy to safety with Bakugo. They must not at all costs get their hands on him, Tokoyami my boy."

Toshinori's appearance changed to a figure of All Might and zoomed outside in a flash, heading west.

"We have to get out of here, Midoriya." Tokoyami pulls the boy's wrist and headed to opposite direction where All Might went to.

They dashed away as explosions and gun shots were heard from afar and some just near them. The bird boy drags Midoriya rushly.

 _Something's not right..._ , He thought. He thought where Bakugo was and how the villains suddenly came out of nowhere. Now he felt like he was the center of attraction when he got nothing and practically usesless.

But that was not the case in here. Something he felt different.

"Tokoyami-ku-"

"Deku!" Their tracks were halted when someone called for Midoriya behind him.

He looked at his back and saw Bakugo huffing heavily, sweat dripping down his chin, with his tattered ripped sleeves from must be his explosion. He looked desperate and angered.

Midoriya eyes widens.

' _Why are we going to a different way when Kacchan was behind us?_ ' Was the sudden question popped inside his mind.

Midoriya's eyes must be deceiving him as he sees _another_ Tokoyami behind Bakugo whose left arm's bleeding

"Get away from him, Midoriya/Deku! He's an imposter!" They both synchronized and Bakugo charged ahead to save the boy, who had no idea that he was tricked.

Bakugo was only few inches near Midoriya when Midoriya was warped with a pair of strong arms. He couldn't react on time as he raises his head a little and the appearance of the black bird who embraced him changed into a tall boy with wavy blue hair.

"You're coming with us, Izu-kun" the boy formed a smile and before they knew a black mist surrounded them.

"Deku! No!" He last heard Bakugo shouting in rage while an arm desperately reaching out for him.

Bakugo did managed to grasp Midoriya's fingers however they slipped. Midoriya had tears forming on the corners of his eyes as a sign he was afraid.

"Ka-cchan..."

The black mist completely consumed their whole beings and disappeared into the scene leaving Bakugo kneel on the floor in defeat.


	9. (8) Bar

**POV**  
 **[3rd Person]**

"Fûck! Fûck! FÛCK!" Bakugo balled his fist as he lets various of curses out.

He was fuming with anger as he stood up. His surrounding from his vision no longer looked normal and steady. With his mind in jumble, he dashes away leaving his injured companion behind. He sprints hallways from another, with his arms on his back and explosions popping on his palm helping him boost his speed.

Bakugo could no longer control himself. He vowed to protect Midoriya Izuku with his life even if he had to leave him just for him to be seperated from this harsh world of Mafia. But he broke his _own_ vow! Midoriya was just in front of him. But what had he done? He _did_ grasp his fingers yet still failed to save him when their contact slipped off. This is why he hated Midoriya getting involved into this mess. Bakugo knew the moment he steps his foot into their awful world, many people would do anything just to kill him.

And the fact that he's going to be their new boss makes the situation shittier. And the _fact_ that he's a very important person to him makes it _more_ shittier.

"Fûcking shîts! Where the fûck are you bàstards!?" He shouts as he dashes.

Knowing that Midoriya was kidnapped by warping quirk, Bakugo had to hurry or the others who attacked other part of the mansion disappears.

Explosion was heard ahead of him cueing Bakugo to charge straight to that direction. He blasted the door which led outside of the mansion. There stood a blond and a red head having a combat with some low-level villains. Bakugo sees some of them began retreating with black mists on their backs. They started jumping in and disappeared into the scene. Bakugo charges to the abnormal looking villain with black facemask who was about to jump in. Kaminari and Kirishima noticed his presence and surprise were plastered on their faces.

"Bakugo-"

"Out of my way, motherfûckers!" He shouts and the two bounce off the way quickly as Bakugo reaches for the villain that's about to enter the black mist.

He grabs his shoulders with vice grip. This is now or never. He won't let this chance slip.

"You're not getting away, shîtface!" He enrages and pushed himself along with the villain in the black mist.

The villains completely disappeared along with Bakugo and left Kaminari and Kirishima stood there with shock on their faces. They did not understand why had Bakugo done that yet both had no time to process things as they went inside the mansion to search if everyone's safe. They both split out. Kirishima found Tokoyami leaning on the wall on the floor with bleeding left arm. He head to his aide and questioned him what happened while he assist him up.

"Midoriya got kidnap..." Tokoyami weakly states and this made Kirishima exclaim.

"H-how? He was with Toshinori-sama, right? He should be safe!"

"Apperantly, one of the villains knew a quirk that copies a person's appearance. He changed his appearance into me, must have deceived the boss on the process. Bakugo tried saving him but they completely escaped. And it angered him."

"And guess what, Bakugo went to our fight with the villains and when they tried escaping, he enters the black mist with them!" Kirishima mentions.

Now, he knew the reason behind Bakugo's rampage. He have never seen him like that and the fact that it was his first time witnessing him mad, almost getting killed on the process if he hadn't move out of the way, made the situation a bit complicated.

But Kirishima had to admit, that was manly of Bakugo for him to chase Midoriya even if it may cost his life. Somehow, he had a small smile on his face. He knew what he just told Midoriya's mother, on the time they took away Midoriya, had been an absolute correct. Bakugo _will_ risk his life just to save him.

"Let's go find the others. We'll just wait Bakugo's signal." Kirishima states sounding relief.

Midoriya groans, wiping the tears off on his eyes. He looked around as he finally felt himself landed. His eyes met blue ones that were staring at him in intense, right infront of him. Midoriya scrambles away in panic and shock then looked his surroundings, only to realize that he was in some kind of bar - those bar you could see in undertown streets. Though it looked empty and felt that the two of them were the only ones in the place.

His head hit the counter causing him to stop backing away from that person. He had wavy blue hair, and if his memory serves him right, this person was the one responsible for getting Midoriya in this place.

"W-who are you? What do you n-need me for?" Midoriya tried his best not to stutter his voice but failed him misrebly.

Tears were about to form on the corners of his green eyes. The fact that he had no power to protect himself made him afraid. He wanted look tough and fight over villain, if _only_ he had a quirk that is. He knew reality better than other people. If he fights them head on, he was sure he will get his head cut off right off the bat.

The boy, who seemed to be in his late teens, noticed the tears forming on the other boy's eyes. He reaches using his fingers then gently wiped away his tears.

He chuckles; "I did not know that the Ushimitsu Akamura family would have their new boss as a crybaby."

Clearly ignoring the boy's first question. Midoriya's eyes looked terrified when this person's face inches closer to his. He shut close his eyes and looked down.

"You know, Izu-kun, you're cute..." he mutters on the scared boy's ear with obvious tone of a person with motive.

Midoriya prays for this person go away desperately. The door of the bar suddenly opens. Midoriya felt he was finally saved, only to be realized only fellow villains have come.

This took both of their attentions as a person, with messy dirty white hair with a hand figure on his face, enters. There were also on other part of his body. The guy with a hand on his face had a companion besides him. The person - is it still? - with black mist waving on his head - is it his head? - walked in the bar along with the other.

"Aoki, cut it out. You're scaring the kid." The guy with a hand scolds as he lazily head to have a seat on the high chair beside the counter.

The man with dark misty head went on the other side of the counter and placed his arms on top of it. He glance down to have a look on the poor kidnapped boy.

"Shigaraki, did we even take the right person here? He doesn't seem to be the one." The misty head man questions in suspicion.

The man with a hand on his face bends his upper half body down to gaze intently on the poor boy in between the index and middle finger of the hand. He made humming sounds then pulled himself back up.

"He is the one, Kurogiri. We're not mistaken." He says. "Well done, Aoki. You may be just a new recuit..." He turned his gaze to the wavy blue haired boy.

Aoki crept a creepy grin on his face. But it soon fade away when Shigaraki spoke again.

"However, it seems we got him a little early. He still haven't received it yet."

"What do you mean?" Asked Aoki.

"He still haven't received All Might's power." Shigaraki replies with no interest.

' _All Might's power? So, this is what All Might's talking about earlier..._ ' Midoriya thought.

The place was filled with silence for a moment. Midoriya made no movement nor said a word as the three other villains didn't move a muscle, as if thinking something in their minds.

The silence broke when a ring of a device sounded the whole bar. Aoki made a move and fished out his phone in his pant pockets. He sees the screen and calling was said on it. He answers.

"What is it?"

"A-aoki-san! Some crazy bûllhead has been rampaging in here! Apperantly, he entered the black mist with one of us and and finishing that's her-! _GYYAAAAA!_ " The man on the other line got cut off on his words as he screams in agony.

Explosions and thumping of fallin heavy object sounded in the other line. Kurogiri, Shigaraki, and especially Midoriya got their attention from the sound. They made curious faces and awaited for a response.

Aoki heard rummaging sounds of the phone being picked up.

" _Where the fûck are you, shîtheads?_ " The voice that spoke sounded pissed and at the same time amused.

Midoriya heard his voice and this pleased him very much. He felt relief that Bakugo is there to save him.

The wavy blue haired boy felt goosebumps all over his body. He knew the person on the line was _that_ person. He person who had a desperate face that tried saving Midoriya yet failed.

Aoki formed a mocking grin.

"Want to hear Izu-kun?" He taunted and he heard Bakugo exclaimed in anger.

"Here," he held the phone onto Midoriya's ear.

"K-kaccha-ah!" He called out happily yet sounding panicked when suddenly he felt his manhood getting squeeze gently by Aoki.

He accidentally let out a cry and this angered Bakugo more.

" _Deku! What fûck are they doing to you!?_ " He heard him rages and Aoki brought back the phone onto his ear.

"Love the sound of that?" He teases and Shiragaki and Kurogiri only let out bothered groans.

They knew what their new recuit's capable of. But they almost have forgotten that this guy's expert in taunting people. Which makes him more acceptable to get accepted to join them, though they had to admit... it's bothersome.

" _When I get my hands on you, fûcker_ , **you are dead.** " Bakugo grimace and ended the call.

Bakugo exploded the cheap phone into pieces and turned his gaze to the person who he had spared his mercy. He gave no attention to those who tried to stop him as they lay on the ground, unconscious.

His vision almost covered with red fury as glared at frigtened beaten up guy with gritting teeth.

"Lead me to their hideout or I'll skin you alive." Was his command and quickly, almost instantly, the guy scrambles up and led him to their hideout without any hesitation.

He valued his life more than his loyalty to their boss. It may cost his head for his treason but right now he could literally see death's door in front of him.

Surprisingly, the said hideout was just three blocks away from their location. The spared guy pointed at the building that looked like a bar which doesn't really satisfies Bakugo. He grabs his collar and question if he's mocking him or misleading him to a wrong place so he could escape.

The guy sweared in panic that it is real and was literally crying his balls out. Bakugo releases him and the spared guy runs for it. Bakugo didn't thought of chasing him.

He stood right in front of the entrance door and without any hesitation he blasted the door with his right hand.

There was smoke from the explosion and when it slowly subsides, Bakugo sees what's in front of him.

Shock was painted on his face when he saw Midoriya on the floor pinned down on his wrists above his head with afraid expression while a wavy blue haired guy on top of him.

Bakugo's vision completely turned red, at that.


	10. (9) Saved

**∆POV∆**  
 **∆[Midoriya Izuku]∆**  
 **Few Minutes Replay**

I sat frozen on my spot as I faintly heard Kacchan ending the call.

This man named Aoki let out a huff and lazily stuffs his phone back in his pant pockets. I bit my lower lip in nervousness when his gaze landed on mine. I hardly gulped and averted my eyes.

"Kurogiri, prepare to escape. Now I'm having regrets why we have accepted this bothersome fool." Shigaraki, just beside me sitting on a high chair, said with a groan.

He got off the chair and the man with misty head raises his hand in front him. In a moment, a huge black warping hole appeared. Shigaraki was about to enter when Aoki spoke up.

"Shigaraki! Wait!"

Shigaraki halts and turns his head to him.

"What."

"Can I play with Izu-kun for a while?"

"Knock yourself out. He's useless at the moment anyway."

I flinch when I heard that. My gazed landed on the floor in shame. Am I that useless? Why is that I was born different than people who was born with quirks? They really needn't to rub that fact on my face.

"Hey~ Izu-kun~" I shudder and raised my head when a voice spoke just near my face.

I yelped and backed away, when Aoki's face was right in front of mine. My back hit the long bar table, signing that I have nowhere to go. Aoki tried inching closer to me. His face clearly states bad intention so I forcefully pushed him by his shoulders. I halfly stood, trying to escape him but he grabbed my leg. I panicked as he pulled me down.

"Now, now. Izu-kun~ Don't run away from me~ Let's play something nice here~" he cooed and was literally smirking, the kind of smirk of a ràpist.

He topped me and held both of my wrist above my head. I tried struggling but he was too strong. I'm afraid. I'm powerless. I'm nothing.

"N-no... Get o-off of m-me!" I tried shouting but my words results sounding scared.

Aoki gazed at me, lowering his face to mine.

"Come on, now. Be my toy, Iz-"

A loud explosion banged on the door. I closed my eyes when dusts blowed from the entrance with wind preassure on us. I groaned and when the smoke slowly subsides, a figure appeared by the entrance.

I felt relief that finally someone was there to stop this person above me. I almost felt glad as I squint my eyes to see who that person was. When the smoke finally disappeared, a boy of my age, with ash blond hair wearing suit while his sleeves were mostly tattered and ripped, stood there while staring at us blankly.

 _'Kacchan's her-_ _ **!'**_

My thoughts were interrupted while Kacchan roared and charges at our spot with a hand on front of him, making crackles of explosion. I couldn't registered what just happened when I saw his raged expression and his teeth bared like a wild animal.

He tackles Aoki off of me causing them to drift further away back. I raised my upper half body to go to Kacchan but only horror was the thing I saw. Kacchan was on top of Aoki's figure and kept landing punches on his face and showering him with his explosion. I heard groans of pain and Kacchan's angry grunts and curses.

"K-kacchan! St-stop! Please, it hurts!"

 _Huh?_

I went silent. W-who was that? The one who spoke just now... sounded like me.

I saw Kacchan stopped abruptly on his punchings with his fist on air. My eyes widens as I had a glimpse of the person underneath him. A beaten up version of me.

 _Oh no..._

"D-de...ku...?" Kacchan mutters as if realizing I was that person who was he beating up there.

I immediately stood up. Afraid that something more horrible might happened.

"Kacchan!" I shouted and his head was shaking as he turned his face to me.

His expression showed fear and somewhat regret. I gritted my teeth and placed a hand on my chest.

"I'm the real one, Kacchan! He's deceiving you!"

After saying that, Aoki raised his upper half and landed a punch on Kacchan's cheek. Kacchan stumbled back and Aoki managed to get up.

He headed for the exit and before he completely disappeared he said; "I'll be back for you, Izu-kun~"

He finally disappeared out of the scene and only Kacchan and I were left in this place. I quickly turned my gaze to him. He was still sitting on the floor looking on it with blank expression.

Fear suddenly boiled in me. Oh no.

I headed in front of Kacchan and tried tapping his shoulder for him to snap out of it but he wouldn't move a muscle. He's just sitting here with swollen cheek. His usual energetic eyes were now full of fright, seems that he couldn't see that I'm in front of him. It looks like only darkness was in his current vision and nothing else.

 _No..._

"Kacchan..?" I franticly shook him but I only heard him mumbling things I couldn't hear it properly.

"..."

Without any hesitation, I pulled him and warped my arms around his head. I was on my knees while his head was leaned onto my chest. I rubbed the back of his head to at least soothe him.

"Kacchan, please come back. I'm here, unhurt. You didn't hurt me. It was just a villain who disguised himself as me. I'm safe." I whispered to him and I noticed that his tensed shoulders began relaxing.

His arms moved and warped them around my waist. He pulled me closer to him as his embrace tightens. I formed a smile. Even if his embrace was trembling, feeling that if he lets go of me now I might disappear forever, I feel at ease right now. I should be the one who's supoosed to be scared here but... is Kacchan really afraid for moment there that he thought he was hurting me instead?

So, he _cares_ about me? Cares about me _that_ much? Basing on our childhood, he used to be really mean to me and even insulting me with names. I didn't like it but sooner I got used to him and thought it was just his nature. But now, Kacchan seemed like a different person. I'm even having doubts if this is Kacchan that I knew since we were kids.

Kacchan raises head to look at me after some moments passed. I grin at him cheekily.

"See, I'm fin-"

I was going to proved him that I'm alright but my words were cut and my eyes widens in shock. Everything in my mind became blank and couldn't believe what's happening right now.

Kacchan's... k-ki-kissing m-me?!


	11. (10) Service

**POV**  
 **[3rd Person]**

Bakugo broke their contact causing Midoriya's weakening knees to fail as he lands back, landing on his lower part. He stared at nothing and was dumbfound. He could not process what just happened properly and remained silent with burning cheeks.

The ash blonde stood up and averted his eyes off from the boy on floor. He covered his mouth and felt his own cheeks heating.

 _'Fûck. Why the hell did I do that for? I must have done that on the whim.'_ He thought to himself.

Bakugo regret doing that. He thought he's been hurting Midoriya at that moment and was in mess because he couldn't control his anger. He feared that he could have accidentally involved Midoriya - the person who he was desperately trying to protect - in his rage.

Thankfully, it was a fake. Good thing that it was only the villain who disguised himself as Midoriya. Thank heavens. He was glad that he almost drowned himself in regret if it weren't for Midoriya's familiar warmth.

Bakugo tried changing things up. Since the villains have escaped, he fished a phone in his pant pocket and clicked a certain button on it to signal the family of their location.

He held out a hand to the boy who was still on the floor when he have regained his composure.

"Oi, Deku. Get up."

Midoriya slowly raised his head to met those red eyes. Red piercing eyes that were finally back to normal. He hesitantly accepted Bakugo's hand and felt himself being pulled up.

Midoriya dusts his clothes, trying his best not to make any eye contact to the ash blonde.

"I've contacted Kirishima and the rest of our location. They'll be here in a minute." Bakugo states and walked away, heading for outside.

Midoriya panicked and his body automatically scrambled to catch for Bakugo. Without thinking, he grasped his hand making Bakugo stop on his tracks. Midoriya's cheeks heats up again and pulled his hand back on his side. Bakugo turned to glance to the boy, suprised.

"What?" He questioned with his usual expression.

"S-sorry. I mean, i-is your cheek alright, Kacchan?" Midoriya asked with concern yet his voice was trembling, still not making any eye contact.

' _I knew it._ ' Bakugo thought sadly.

"I'm fine. This is nothing compare to some fûcking work back then." he said then turned his back on him.

"About earlier..."

Midoriya jolts and felt the heat spread on his whole face. He awaited for Bakugo's next words as he remains silent.

"Forget about it. It was an accident." Bakugo, after saying that, left the bar to guard the outside.

Midoriya stared at his leaving back. He couldn't move his feet to ask what does Bakugo mean about that. He felt disappointed somehow. He didn't know what he's feeling but it's still complicated for him.

Why is he disappointed? Is he, by any chance, expecting something else? Why is he feeling hurt?

 _'I don't get myself. Why am I disappointed? Izuku, Kacchan didn't mean it. He said it was an accident so it is an accident. That's that.'_ Midoriya tried convincing himself but found it difficult.

After some moments, Bakugo appeared from the entrance. Calling Midoriya that their service have arrived, he walked out feeling awkward.

' _That was fast. How did they got here so early?_ ' He thought with suspicion.

When he was out of the bar, a long black vehicle that looked expensive awaited in front of them.

Midoriya sweat dropped, had his eyes glued on the car, while unconsciously stopped his breath.

A door opened and a red haired boy came out from the back part and rushed to Bakugo and Midoriya's side.

"Bakugo! Is Midoriya all right?" Kirishima asked, worried.

Bakugo explained to Kirishima what happened and they entered the car with a dazed Midoriya. Midoriya was silent while on the ride as he was sitting on one corner completely unaware of the others' presences.

' _Limo_...' he thought with his eyes sparkling everywhere he looked.

The long black leather couch, deep black tinted windows, and the mini bar in front of them with various of expensive and strong wines lined up on the mini shelf. He was too afraid if he touch something and break it, he might get a huge debt above his head. This frighten the boy so bad and decided to just behave.

"Deku, " His body flinches when the space beside him slightly bounce and someone spoke.

He looked at his side meeting Bakugo looking back at him. Bakugo smirk as he leans on the backrest. "First time in a fûcking limo, huh?" he teases.

Midoriya looked away. "What about it? We're not rich so it would be obvious." he mutters but envy sounded in his tone.

He returned his gaze back at Bakugo, still feeling awkward but forced himself to forget it. "By the way, Kacchan..." he starts off. He was hesitating if he needs to ask or not.

Anyway; "Who's driving?"

"I am!" their attention was transferred to a blonde who was grinning on the rear mirror from the the driver's seat.

Midoriya suddenly remembered that person who attacked him before he got to the mansion in the first place. He chose to not to speak about it though.

"Name's Kaminari Denki, at your service." he introduces from the mirror again and looked to Midoriya apologetically, as if silently apologizing for what he had for what he had done.

Midoriya nods in response then turned to Bakugo and whispered; "He looked _too_ young to be a driver, Kacchan."

Bakugo let out a chuckle of amusement. "You see, Deku, when this limo's out of gas, it has other functions for electricity to be its substitute. Kaminari uses his shitty electricity and he could ride the limo because of his quirk." Bakugo briefly explained.

"And any of us could drive a fûcking car, Deku."

This made Midoriya thought for a moment. Well, he knew to himself that he couldn't not drive a car less likely to ride a bicycle. He never had one.

He eyed his childhood friend with suspicion.

"Do you guys even _have_ a license to ride such car, Kacchan?"

"Heh, who needs a fûcking license when you're in Mafia, Deku? _No one._ We rule the road here and civilians wouldn't even dare to get themselves involve with us."

Midoriya gasped. He placed a hand on his face in disappointment. He _knew_ it. He guessed it and he was right. Mafia sure _is_ an evil syndicate that even getting a license they wouldn't do.

He was about to retort to Bakugo about how wrong it was when Bakugo spoke first.

"And obviously, that would be a joke."

Midoriya stared at him, mute. The ash blonde remained silent and was not looking at Midoriya's dumbfound expression, waiting for his reaction.

"Kacchan..." he muttered and Bakugo glance at him a little. "I didn't know you could tell a joke. Funny thing, I almost took it serio- ouch!"

Midoriya told him with a straight face but he was interrupted when Bakugo felt a vein popped in his temple and gave him a smack on the head.

While the two of them were in their own world, meanwhile, Kirishima sat alone a distance away from them beside the window.

"Now I'm having regrets why I chose to sit behind. I _should_ have sat in front..." he muttered to himself, feeling out of place.

The ride didn't took that long and finally they arrived safely at the mansion. The place looked so neat and so big that it didn't seem it was attacked by villains some time ago.

The double doors of the entrance that Bakugo had blasted was like their old one. The windows that had been smashed was also replaced. Everything. All the reason behind those quick repair will remain unknown.

Bakugo, Midoriya, and Kirishima got out of the car leaving Kaminari parking it somewhere behind the place. The three headed inside first and they were welcomed by the other members of the family who were lined up both left and right.

One of them came marching towards the three.

"We're glad that you're safe, Boss." The boy, same age as them, bowed slightly.

He had shaggy dark hair and his eyes were also black. He was also wearing a suit like the rest.

"I'm Kaibara Sen." He introuduces.

 **[He's a student from the other class in the Anime/Manga. Technically, he hasn't made any major appearance in the Anime. He looked cool though so I decided to include him.]**

Since Midoriya was in the middle of Bakugo and Kirishima, he looked at them in wonder. Thinking who was this person referring to as a boss, Bakugo notice this and whispered.

"He's referring to you, fûckmunch."

Midoriya silently exclaimed, couldn't believe that he's already proclaimed as their boss so fast. And bad timing too.

Just hearing him calling him like that felt vey uncomfortable for him. He felt so unsuitable for such position. In fact, he was still deciding whether he accepts the position or not and the whole boss issue. He didn't want to do something evil when he wanted to become a hero.

"Toshinori-sama, would like to speak to you." The boy mentioned and Bakugo and Kirishima let Midoriya go with him.

They separated ways while Kaibara and Midoriya headed for the office. He silently tailed the dark brown haired boy behind his back, feeling very awkward.


	12. (11) Dream

**POV**  
 **[Midoriya Izuku]**

The walk didn't took too long and we finally came in front of Toshinori's, or should I say All Might's, room. Kaibara who assisted me here knocked three times and spoke up that we have arrived. We heard a voice from the other side that said for us to enter.

He opened to door for me and said that I should be the only one to enter. I gave him a short nod and proceeded. I excused myself and Kaibara closed the door for me.

I stood still while I saw the man I have looked up to since I was a kid in his true form. He gestures for me to have a seat and I obeyed.

"Midoriya, my boy." All Might got up from his seat and bowed for about ninety degrees, this took me by surprise. "I apologize for being naïve at such situation that caused you your life. I truthfully am so sorry."

I jolt and my hands instinctively shook as I panic; "N-no! It's okay, All Might! Anyone would have been deceived by the person's quirk! Even _I_ got fooled so... please raise your head, All Might..."

He complied and looked at me.

"Have you decided?" He asked with caution, changing the topic.

I looked away, my gaze on the floor. A breathy sigh escaped from my throat after I've thought for a good minute.

I guess I really am involve in such matter...

Glancing back at All Might, I said; "Is it _really_ have to be _me_?"

He smiled. That kind of smile that he always puts whenever he saves people in danger.

"Yes, because I know you will do a great job of becoming a hero. No one could take this job unless it is you. I personally chose you because I know your heroic intentions deep inside. Even though you don't have the ability to do what you want, I _will_ help you. Midoriya, my boy. You will _become_ a hero."

Just hearing those words, coming from All Might himself, made me crept a quivering smile. My eyes stung and hot tears flow out of my eyes.

Finally. I'm glad I clinged on that very impossible possibility that I could still be a hero. I'm really happy. At last.

I can be a hero. A cool hero.

I sobbed like a kid as I really could not help myself. All these years of continuing to get informations about cool heroes quirk even if I knew I couldn't be one, envying them and other people born with abilities, hating myself that I didn't receive a power, pitying my whole existance for what I was back then... it's now finally coming true.

Covering my face, I spoke between my cries; "T-thank you, All Might."

"Midoriya, my boy. Be brave. For you to acquire my quirk, you will have to work for it. You cannot simply get One for All that easy or it take a huge, very huge, damage on you."

I calmed my cries and glance at him before I nodded in understanding.

We discussed a few more about how will I acquire his 'passed down' quirk. All Might also did mentioned that my training will start tomorrow, early in the morning, as we were in a hurry. I asked him why and just responded that I'll be transferring in Yuuei in ten months.

For some reason, even if I've dreamt enrolling into that school, I feel lonely. So, I asked if it's okay for Hiroki-kun, my friend back there, to transfer too. All Might was thinking for moment but then said that he'll think about it after asking the other teachers in Yuuei.

He also told me that I could return back home in one condition. I must have someone who will accompany me everywhere I go - complained that beside the comfort rooms - to ensure my safety. My mom was really worried about my situation so for All Might not to be selfish, since he said that mom had the rights to, he'll do it for our sake.

He also said that the one who will accompany me will be Kacchan.

This made me blush when the scenes that just happened earlier came back. I shook my head to remove the thought when Kacchan kissed me. Well, he did say it was _just_ an accident so... it is.

About the transferring thing, All Might said that I'll finish first my first year in my current school while I train inside of ten months. Tranferring immediately to Yuuei may cause some problems, he said. If he passes down his quirk to me with no training, I might get myself killed due to it's overwhelming power.

Our talk ended after All Might reminded me about the time. He looked up on the wall clock that say past ten o'clock. He asked for me to head in my room to rest and I stood up.

Before I grabbed the door knob, I turned my heels to face All Might.

"Can I ask one last question?"

"What is it, my boy?"

"Why did you made me wear a suit?"

All Might's eyes widens, looking so hollow with his blue colored eyes.

"Oh, about that. Today was actually planned for you to be introduced to our allied family's boss. But since the villains have interrupted the plan, it was cancelled for today and was moved with an undecided date for now." He brieftly explained and I felt cold.

So today, I was about to meet another Mafia people and if it weren't for the villains' sudden appearance then it would happen.

I gulped and imagined what kind of person was their boss. Adult-like features, tall, holding guns, wearing a fedora, dark expression, ... I have to stop. I feel like it's a wrong image.

I snapped out of my thoughts when All Might laughed. I gazed at him in question.

"You're making a funny face, my boy! Do not worry. Their boss is a nice one. I'm sure you will get along with him." He reassured but I only feel more scared.

"Uh, yeah. Sure, All Might..." I unsurely said and he let me go now.

I excused myself out and the moment I closed the door, someone spoke on my side.

"Took you fûcking long, Deku." I jolt and accidentally let out a 'eekk!'

I looked at this person and it was only Kacchan. He had this pissed off expression and that only made me relieve.

Why am I so jumpy anyway...?

"Follow me. I'll take you to your room." He began to walk towards the east side and I tailed him behind.

We walked in silence and finally came to a stop. Kacchan opens a door and I reluctantly followed him inside. He reminded me to change my clothes for sleeping that I will get in a closet near the bed. I nodded and headed there.

I was about to open the closet when I heard foot steps fainting. Looking back, Kacchan was at the door and our eyes met. It surprised me that my heart beated so fast and I didn't realize that I stopped breathing.

"Good night." After he said that, he left the room and closed the door behind him.

I was still looking at the door while my hand gripped on the fabric on my chest. My breathing came back to normal but my heart would not stop beating so fast. I tried calming myself and it slowly worked.

What is happening to me? Why do I get nervous when Kacchan and I made eye contact?

I shook my head and just changed my clothes. I chose the green pajamas that were folded neatly in a set and wore it. I laid down on the bed and it was really comfortable. The same bed I used when I woke up here.

Closing my eyes when I felt I'm getting sleepy, a thought came in mind.

 _'I'm hungry.'_

 _'Izuku.'_

Huh?

 _'Izuku.'_

Who... are you...?

 _'I have to leave... to... hero... you... villains... stop...'_

What...? I can't understand you.

W-wait! Why are you walking away? Who are you?!

 _'I... return... promise...'_

Wai-!

I woke up realizing that my hand was raised above on the air, as if I was trying to grasp something. My body felt cold and tingling. When I knew I could move again, I retrieved back my hand and placed it on my chest.

Who was that...?

"You fûcking awake now?" I flinched and a gasped escaped my mouth when I heard someone spoke on my side.

My head quickly turn to my side to see who this person is. I breathed a sigh of relief. Again it was only Kacchan, who was sitting on a chair gazing at me with crossed arms and legs. He really does like appearing out of nowhere. And I did noticed that he was not wearing a suit anymore. More like, a white tank top and a black sweat pants.

"Is it morning already?" I groggily asked him. It didn't feel like morning in here since the black curtains were closed.

"Yeah," Kacchan stood up and opened the curtains causing sunlight to beam right towards my face.

I groaned in complain and covered my head with the sheets.

"Too bright! Kacchan, close it!"

"I'll close the curtains _if_ you fûcking get up from there." His voice sounded teasing, evilly, and I tried to peek above the sheet to glare at him but the damn sunlight stung my eyes.

"Fine! I'm up! I'm up!" Instead of actually getting up, I rolled out of the bed with my sheets and landed on the floor with my lower half first before my upper half.

I'm still sleepy so I decided to continue it on the floor, where the sunlight won't reach me. I get this lazy when I wake up too early in the morning. Though, I don't know what time it is.

My thoughts stopped when I heard feet stomping to get near me. My eyes were closed but I knew the feet stopped just on my side.

"Get up or I'll make you, _Deku_." I jolted as I heard crackles of popping above me.

I knew it was Kacchan's explosion that were making the popping sounds. My eyes shot open and I immediately sat up. I hurriedly folded the sheet neatly back on the bed.

I nervously laughed.

"See, I told you I'm up, Kaccha-." My words were stopped when my stomach growled so loud.

I stared at Kacchan, who was also surprised by the sound, and I felt my face heating up. Kacchan's cheeks puffed and a halfhearted laugh was heard from him. I silently stood, not saying a word, as I see him clutching on his stomach and was trying hard to stop his laugh.

"We'll get breakfast in the kitchen. With yesterday's incident, you didn't had the chance to eat, huh?" Kacchan mused and headed for the door.

"I prepared clothes in the cabinet for you to wear. After breakfast, we'll hit the beach." he points at the cabinet and was about to go out.

"Wait, Kacchan!" I called him out.

He looked back at me while holding the door knob.

"What?"

"What are we going to do at the beach?" Kacchan had an expression on his face as if asking if I was stupid or just _really_ stupid.

I just raised an eye brow in confusion.

"I thought he already fûcking told you... damn it." he groaned and scratched his head in annoyance. "I'm the one who's going to train you, got it, fûckface?"

He left after he slammed the door close not giving me a moment to give my reaction.

Until it hit me.

 _He's the one who's going to train me?!_


	13. (12) Breakfast

**[3rd Person]**

Izuku took a quick bath first in the bathroom beside his room. After he finished cleaning himself, he dried his body using a towel he found in the cabinet before wrapping it around his waist and exiting the bathroom. He headed for his bed, where the provided clothes for him sat, and wore the blank tank top and gray sweat pants before and after drying his hair with the towel. After doing so, he hung said towel on a hanger and headed for the door. Fixing his greenish black hair was just a waste of time when it would naturally get messy on its own anyway.

He left the room and found himself alone in a huge hallway. The boy looked around in both directions; Left was empty, and the right, also empty. No one was there to guide him, when he distinctly remembered the black bird guy, Tokoyami, saying that he was going to guide him around the whole mansion. Now was the time to do so, yet he was nowhere to be found.

Izuku sighed and thought hard for directions. If his memory served him right, going right lead to All Might's office. So, what was left was…the direction left. He decided to head there instead, taking notes of his direction and the rooms he passed by.

The boy was barefoot as he took his time wandering around the mansion before groaning, "This mansion's too big! I don't even know where I am right now."

As he was walking, huge windows began appearing on the walls as he strode along. Until he halted upon the sight of enormous double doors. He remembered it as the main entrance of the house. The boy became curious, and opened the doors. Morning sunrise rays shined in his eyes, so Izuku put a hand over them for protection.

He looked around and saw a massive hedge garden, packed with various types of flowers. The middle, in front of him, had a patch of beautifully colored flowers while a road way of stone surrounded it. Two ways leads around the house, while the one he was standing in front of lead to the main gate, which was very far away from the mansion.

At first glance, you'd think that rich people live in that estate, when in reality the _Mafia_ were the ones that lived there. Izuku thought to himself, 'Why is this place so beautiful, when people like _them_ are living here?'

"Oh, you're awake. Good morning, boss…" Midoriya heard a voice speak.

He followed the direction it came from to see its owner, and found a figure by the side part of the mansion, holding a hose while wearing indoor clothing. He gazed at him, and was planning to approach him, when young Izuku had just remembered that he had no shoes or slippers on.

"Kaibara-kun. Good morning." Midoriya just greeted him happily while watching Kaibara watering the plants with a frown.

He just gave him a slight bow in return.

Izuku observed him properly, and realized that he also had the same frown as the day before. It looked so natural on him, but it made Izuku wonder, 'Does he even smile…?'

"Of course, sometimes."

Izuku flinched and quickly covered his mouth. He was late to notice that he had spoken out loud, apparently. Curse his muttering habits. But he had to say, Kaibara had a sharp sense of hearing.

"S-sorry…" he apologized, and Kaibara ignored it and resumed his work.

"Do you need anything?" Kaibara asked Izuku as he noticed that the boy seemed to be troubled by something.

His eyes landed on Izuku's bare feet.'Why is he roaming around with no shoes on?' He thought.

"Uh, yes. C-can you lead me to the kitchen? I don't know my way around here…" Izuku stumbled on his words, he was still not used to talking to Kaibara.

Kaibara switched the hose off and assisted Izuku to his destination. Before they proceeded, the former searched for the latter's red shoes inside the shoe cabinet near the door. It was placed there when Izuku was first brought into the mansion.

"Wear these, boss. We sure don't want you to experience aching feet." Kaibara handed the shoes to him.

Izuku then formed a smile of gratitude. "T-thank you, Kaibara-kun. And really, you don't have to call me 'boss'. It feels weird, and I'm still new here," He reasoned out while wearing his shoes. He was still trying to get used at the idea of him being a leader of such an organization. And the fact that he was not yet officially declared the position to everyone, in the Mafia that is, made him uncomfortable and insecure.

Kaibara glanced at him after he let out a sigh. "I have to," he told Izuku. "It's part of showing my respect to higher-ups. I'm also new here, so I have to follow the rules." Kaibara was being obedient. He was the kind of person who's loyal to the people he respected.

Izuku unconsciously pouted, disapproving of the idea of people doing something because they _have_ to, not that they _want_ to. He wanted it to change, and not happen again in the future. He wanted things to be fair, but that idea was suddenly crushed when he reminded himself the difference between being a Mafia leader being a professional Hero.

So Izuku shrugged. Not like he could change a person's mind quickly.

After Izuku tied the last shoelace in place, he and Kaibara began heading toward the kitchen. It didn't take too long until the two paused on their walk as they heard voices coming from the kitchen.

"What the fuck?!" The first voice came from Katsuki's growl in complaint, then a slam of something concrete sounded with an explosion right after.

"My bad, Bakugo," Came Kirishima's voice.

"What do you mean you bastards didn't cook a single shit?!"

"W-well, we forgot to restock the fridge." The latter tried reasoning with the former.

"HAH?! Fuck your excuses, dipshit!" Katsuki roared, and another explosion was heard, and this time, with the clattering of metal objects.

This alerted Kaibara and Izuku so they hurriedly came into the kitchen to see what was happening.

The kitchen that Kaibara knew that as being sparkling clean and neat - of course, he was the one who made it that way - now became an abandoned, destroyed war-zone. There were circular cracks on the walls, pans of different sizes scattered on the floor while one hung dangerously on the ceiling, with kitchen utensils everywhere he looked; On the floor, on the broken shelves, on the destroyed table. The room was filled with smoke, but they could still see two boys; one trying to distance himself in the room, and one with an expression filled with bloodlust creating deadly popping sounds.

Kaibara felt his eye twitch in annoyance. He stomped into the smoke-filled room toward them, leaving the astonished Izuku by the entrance of kitchen where it was safe, hands stuffed in his clothes. When he was right in the middle, Kaibara pointed the objects taken from his pants at Kirishima and Katsuki.

Gun shots were heard, which made Izuku let out a squeak and instinctively cover his ears. He worriedly looked at the kitchen in search for the source of the sound. The smoke slowly subsided, and Izuku saw his childhood friend (Katsuki.) with his fist in front of his face, smoke coming out from it, along with a red head on the other side (Kirishima.), who had a rock solid fist in front of his face.

It really made Izuku question the scene, but it was soon answered as he realized that Kaibara held two guns in each of his hands. His eyes widened in shock when he noticed that the weapons were pointed at the boys on his sides.

Katsuki clicked his tongue and stretched his arm before opening his balled fist, making ashes fall to the floor. Kirishima, on the other hand, dropped the bullet from his hand, then breathed a careful sigh.

"You have the guts to aim your fucking gun at me, newbie?" Katsuki grunted, amusement hinted in his tone.

"You and I both know that wrecking a place, when you're _not_ the one who's going to clean it, is bothersome work," Kaibara stated with an annoyed groan. He dared himself to answer back, even though he knew very well how huge the gap of their positions were. It was Bakugo's fault for not controlling his damn temper, he believed.

Kaibara returned his guns back in his pockets, and looked at the mess in horror. _'I just cleaned this an hour ago'._

"It's that fucking bastard's fault!" Katsuki pointed at Kirishima in an accusing manner.

"No way! This ain't _my_ fault!" The red head gestured his hand to himself. "Blame the chef who suddenly disappeared and didn't do his damn job!"

Kaibara raised his eyebrow when that caught his attention.

Katsuki gritted his teeth, almost seething smoke. "I am going to fucking fire that son of a bitch."

Kaibara exhaled tiredly and placed his hands on his waist. He looked at Katsuki from his side with a bothered expression. "If there's no breakfast here, why not eat fast food for now?" He suggested this, but everyone flinched when the pan, that was dangerously hanging on the ceiling earlier, fell, creating an ear-splitting sound.

The pan clanged for a good five seconds before the room went silent.

Kaibara looked down at the fallen pan, glad that it was not thoroughly damaged.

"Fucking fine, damn it!" Katsuki began walking away. He was near the exit, which was Izuku's current location, as he said; "Call Drooly to get the fucking car!"

"About that…" Kirishima spoke with caution as he sweat dropped. "…The engine got jammed last night, and he's fixing it at this moment."

Katsuki froze, and turned his head to give the red head his killer glare. He was about to charge at him, to give Kirishima a piece of his mind for ruining his morning. However, Katsuki was stopped by Izuku hooking his arms onto his armpits.

He struggled to break free, but Izuku, in the process, pulled him out of the kitchen, surprised that he could literally pull the blond when he was in his rage mode. But he still had difficulties in doing so, difficulties caused by hunger that is. It was early in the morning, and Izuku hadn't eaten a single thing since the day before, beside the breakfast he ate with his mom.

"Now, now. Kacchan, calm down. It's fine if we just have our breakfast out."

It took Izuku almost half an hour to cool his childhood friend's head. And doing that was not easy, but he felt satisfied that he made a new record. Back then, before Katsuki's quirk manifested, he used to throw all kinds of temper tantrums, and _only_ Izuku could calm him down, which took a whole hour _at least_. Even Katsuki's own mother couldn't calm his damn head. Well, that was the past and Izuku was sure that his memories of that time were blurry.

Katsuki was still pissed off, but went on ahead with Izuku tailing behind him. They left the place while the blond cursed everything he saw.

"Glad that's over with." Kirishima's tensed shoulders relaxed when he saw that Katsuki and Izuku were pretty far away from them now. Kaibara and he stood by the door, seeing them off.

"Anyway, what happened to the chef?" The latter questioned. He noticed that Kirishima froze from that. Kaibara had sensed that Kirishima was lying earlier. He knew that their family's chef wouldn't just disappear all of the sudden without a note. Something was up, and he had to know, somehow.

Scratching his red spiky hair, Kirishima replied with a dark expression, "He was actually that asshole villian who could change his appearance…" He paused then continued. "We found the real chef left in the storage room…Dead."

Kaibara became quiet. He couldn't utter a single word. 'Does that mean that enemies could easily enter the place without anyone noticing?' He thought to himself. 'That can't be possible, but…it already happened. There must be a traitor within the family, that's why it happened. However, jumping to conclusions might create complications, so they decided not to make an announcement about that to the others, I guess.'

Kaibara looked at Kirishima. "Do you think boss's safe with just Bakugo's assistance?" he asked, changing the topic.

The red head formed a small smile. Crossing his arms in satisfaction, he gave the other male a nod. Of course, they can't guard Izuku everywhere he goes, or the public would get suspicious and conscious about the Mafia. Besides, he wasn't official yet, so they needed to minimize the attention as much as possible.

Kirishima laughed. "You wouldn't want to underestimate that guy." he turned his heels and began to walk back inside the mansion. The smile on his face then turned into a sad frown. "Among all of us, Bakugo has the most dirtiest past in the family, Kaibara. Remember that."

He left Kaibara there, staring at his leaving figure in curiosity.

* * *

 **[Midoriya Izuku]**

"Oi, Deku!" Kacchan called out, and I ran to catch up to him.

Getting mesmerized because of a butterfly with a cool yellow and black patterns was kinda childish of me, I'll admit. But, it was honestly cool. I was almost lost to my own world. It was a good thing Kacchan spoke out. The butterfly flew away upon hearing his voice.

When I finally made it beside him, I gave him an apologetic cheeky smile. "Sorry."

"What are you, a kid? It's just a damn butterfuckfly! Unless you want to fucking eat it then I won't stop you. Help your fucking self out!"

I accidentally let out a laugh. I was getting used to Kacchan's cursing, even if we didn't get along that much back then. For me, it didn't sound like an insult - but that was probably his intention from the start - but it sounded funny instead.

I heard him clicking his tongue, ignoring my laugh as he increased his pace. I matched his pace to catch up to him again.

"Where are we eating?" I asked first before adding, "I don't have any money with me, Kacchan."

"Choose. I'll be treating you, _just this once,_ " he said without sparing me a glance.

I only let out an "oh".

Never had Kacchan treat me to fast food or share food back then. I suddenly felt awkward. Yeah, we were just going to have breakfast. In public. Just…the two of us…

When I thought about it, just the two of us…

I felt my face burning out of the blue. At this, I abruptly shook my head, and when I couldn't take the idea of Kacchan and I eating together, alone, dating, I covered my face with both of my hands. Hell, I was afraid if Kacchan saw my face like that and knew the reason behind it, he would begin to feel weird around me. Curse my mind for thinking weird things!

"Deku."

My body flinched when I heard his voice, but my hands remained on my face. "Why the fuck are you covering your goddamn face?"

He pulled both of my hands off, making us halt in our walk. I tried pulling them back in panic, however, his grip tightened on my wrists. I just lowered my head and looked to my side, opposite of his position, in order for us to not make any eye contact.

"What happened?" His tone sounded demanding, and that gave me a shiver.

"N-nothing. I-I just re-remembered something e-embarrassing. Th-that's all," I stammered on my words, and attempted to pull my wrists back.

I took them successfully when Kacchan's grip loosened. He resumed walking, and I just tailed behind him. We were silent as we walked to wherever our feet took us.

Then, Kacchan suddenly stopped, causing me to bump my head into his back. I groaned and rubbed my nose. I hoped it didn't get crooked.

"Kacchan, what's wrong?" I asked him and peeked over his shoulders to see what was in front of us.

My jaw slightly dropped at the sight of an expensive restaurant. 'Nope. No. No. And no.'

"K-Kacchan, I think we are in a _wrong_ place."

"No, we're fucking not. Keep in mind, Deku. You're filthy fucking rich now, so this place should be just a shitty pebble to you." Kacchan started heading towards the entrance, but I hurriedly pulled his arm back.

"No! And even if we decide to eat there, they wouldn't let us in because of how we look," I reminded him and pointed at our clothes.

We were entering an expensive restaurant and we were wearing _commoner_ clothes. It would be obvious that they wouldn't let us in even if we - probably just Kacchan, actually - used force. And, on top of that, I didn't want anymore trouble. All I wanted was to eat. And it didn't have to be in that kind of place. It was just breakfast, and not a dinner date.

I'm surprised that I could still argue with him in my state. He turned his head at me with a pissed off look painted on his face.

"You're starving, right? If they don't fucking serve you, I'll just blow their fucking brains out for their bad service and treating us like shits. I'll show them what the Mafia's capable of!" He growled, and I pulled his arm back when he was about to walk towards the restaurant again.

It made me panic when he said that he'd kill them. 'Is Kacchan serious about what he said?' I couldn't NOT think he didn't have a gun with him at the time. After all, Kaibara had two. I didn't know, so I decided that doubting Kacchan's words would be a bad idea.

'…But…does he really kill people…?'

"No!" I grabbed him again, this time tighter. "Can we just eat somewhere _not_ expensive? It doesn't have to be here, Kacchan."

"Then, where do you fucking wanna go?"

* * *

We entered a building after our quick twenty minute run, and Kacchan had already informed this person that we were coming by. Getting to that place would have taken us almost an hour by foot and half an hour by car. But since we sprinted our way there, it took all of our energy ou, and I could feel myself ready to faint at any moment.

However, fainting then was not an option, since I knew this person would get worried. And I didn't want to that. I had to remind myself to never do that again. And I mean, never.

Kacchan regained his breath while I was still working on it. My vision was getting blurry, and my eyelids were getting heavy. My stomach felt more empty, and my body was about to fall, but thanks to Kacchan for catching me on time, I was held with his arm supporting my waist and my arm hanging around on his broad shoulders. I didn't have time to mind how our sweaty skin made contact.

All I want was to see her. And eat. And sleep.

The door opened, and a worried woman gazed at us with swollen eyes. I knew she was crying, yet I couldn't do a thing.

A smile formed onto my tired face. I could smell her cooking even outside.

"Hi, mom."

Tears streamed down from her eyes. "Izuku…" She cried out and opened the door wider for us.

I signed in relief. Finally, I was back.

Kacchan assisted me inside and midway, I lost consciousness.


	14. (13) Memories

**[Midoriya Izuku]**

 _Alone._

 _Alone in the darkness._

 _I slowly stood up on my feet, and analyzed my surroundings. It was all dark and empty. W…where am I?_

 _I had no clue. So, I tried walking. I walked and walked, and when I realized I was going nowhere, I stopped. I called out for someone, anyone, but I felt goosebumps as my voice echoed._

 _I started to get scared, so I wrapped my arms around myself._

 _I was alone…_

 _"Izuku…"_

 _I heard a voice. But…_

 _"Izuku…"_

 _This voice sounded very familiar and…gentle._

 _"W-who are you?" I asked, but my surroundings were still filled with darkness. I still couldn't see anything._

 _"Izuku." Then, the voice suddenly became very close._

 _I turned my head to my side, and finally saw something; A man with dark black hair, wearing a black tux. The man strolled in front of me. He was indeed tall, my head only reached his chest level._

 _I backed up a little because he was a little intimidating. Now that I realized it, his face was blank. Literally blank. Not expression wise. No eyes, no nose, no mouth._

 _Who is this person? I know I've met him before…_

 _He raised his hand and placed on top of my head._

 _"I told you to wait for me…right?" His voice was not gentle anymore. It was poisonous._

 _He gripped my hair roughly, and I groaned in pain. Before I even noticed it, I was lifted up. Tears poured out of my eyes from fear. His grip was hurting me. I was starting to get really scared._

 _"I told you, didn't I?" He questioned and brought my face to his. "You're my…"_

* * *

"Deku!"

My eyes sprang open, and I jumped up. But I calmed back down when my forehead made contact with something hard. I heard a grunt in the process. It hurt my head, so I rubbed it to ease the pain.

'What's going on?' I thought. 'What was that dream?'

"What the hell was that for?!" I blinked to adjust to the new sight of my new surroundings.

My eyes were wet, and I saw Kacchan right in front of me, looking at me in worry.

'…Wait, worry? Okay, I must be dreaming. Still dreaming. Yeah.'

"You're not Kacchan," I muttered. "I'm still dreaming, so I'm going back to sleep." I was about to tuck the blanket on me back to my shoulders, when I was snapped back to reality as Kacchan smacked my head lightly.

"Quit playing, Deku," He complained.

Kacchan then stared at me intensely, and it made me uncomfortable. Not just his staring, but the fact that he was looming above me. I got awkward and embarrassed - don't know if my face was red or not - so I palmed his face to push it away.

I quickly got off the bed. Wait, why was I in a bed? The last thing I remembered was Kacchan carrying me inside our home…

"Where am I, Kacchan?" Changing the subject, I removed my hand from his face. Weird that he didn't curse at me, or attempt to murder me.

He stood up and headed for the door. "Your room."

He didn't spare me a single glance after that. I ignored that, realizing that I _was_ in my room, and we both went outside. He must've been in a bad mood, so I did not speak to him any further.

My mom seemed worried, and hugged me very tightly as soon as she saw me in the living room. It was almost noon and she had prepared some food for me on the table, since she and Kacchan ate when I was resting, apparently. I thanked mom for her hard work, and ate my meal happily.

Kacchan told usbthat he was going for a stroll outside and he left, reminding me that when he came back we would start our training.

I was eating silently when mom spoke. "Izuku…"

I looked at her with a full mouth, and hummed to let her know that I was listening.

She looked suddenly down, and it made me curious.

"Sorry…" Was the first thing she said, and it made my eyebrow arch up. "I told Katsuki-kun about what happened, when you got kidnapped…"

My eyes widened as my chopsticks fell to the table.

'That dreadful experience…? Kacchan…knew about that now…? I-is that why he was acting that way earlier…?'

I gulped the food down in one go. "…Mom…"I must've sounded really hesitant.

I wanted to ask her what was Kacchan's reaction when she told him, and why she told him in the first place. It was a very horrible memory, and I really did not want to be reminded of that nightmare.

* * *

Back when I was five I…I was kidnapped. I didn't know the people who took me, but they were really scary, and they did…things, to me, and other kids my age…All of us were trapped inside a huge storage place with no heroes coming to save us for weeks, months maybe.

We were force fed a lot of food that didn't look or taste like food. Thinking back on it, I think it was mostly bile. A few of the kids became horrifyingly deformed and malnourished from it, even I started to look a bit under the weather. And something else happened to a few children but…I can't remember what…The only thing that can come to mind about it is hearing the other kids scream, and blood raining on me.

After that, the food was making us sick and pass out, with some never waking up. At that point, me and the other children decided to stop eating and fight off the hunger. It was horrible. About four or five of the children died from it, while I was losing body fat and muscle at an agonizing rate.

There was a scientist, and after the starvation incident, he took some of the remaining children, myself included, and injected various drugs and liquids into our systems. To this day, I still have no idea what they were, but they were definitely dangerous, for the kids who already had a Quirk manifested a second one. And when their little toddler bodies couldn't take the power and increased stamina…they died.

The scientist seemed to prioritize Quirkless children, so I was the first child to be experimented on.

I…I don't remember much of the last experience I had there before I was rescued…but I do remember that the drug I had in my blood at the time almost killed me…but that it didn't, because one-no. Two. Two kids came and…helped me. They…helped me escape. I can't remember their faces or their names. All I recall was that one was a boy with blackish hair, I believe he was a little older than me, and the other person was a blonde girl.

But all they did was buy me time so that I could escape the room, and in the end…they took my place. I…I _watched,_ in absolute horror, as the boy had his…his…I don't remember…I don't remember _what_ from the boy was removed while the scientist filled his bloodstream with the liquid that gave him another Quirk, but I remember that the sight and smell of it made me vomit. And the girl, she just screamed, endlessly,while writhing and twitching around in agony as her new Quirk manifested.

I couldn't look away from it…no matter how much I urged my head to turn. This…this is my fault, was what I told myself as tears filled my eyes. I was thinking about how they were in such a bad situation because of me as I sobbed…Sometimes, I tell myself, that it should've been me…It should've been me…

* * *

I pursed my lips, then shook my head. And only now do I realize that my hands were trembling on the table.

"No…never mind," I muttered and finished my meal as fast as I could.

Replaying it now would only cause me to feel even more regret.

I excused myself and told mom that I'd also take a stroll outside. She asked me if I was already leaving, but I assured her that I would be back.

…I have no idea what happened to them, the boy and the girl. My memories are quite blurry, and the last thing I remember was someone finally coming to rescue us…But only a few children, less than fifteen tragically, left with me alive.

Until now, I felt pathetic.

"Oh." I wasn't aware that my feet had already lead me to the nearest playground from my home until I stopped right in front of it.

A sad smile crept onto my face. This was the playground where Kacchan and I first played together when we were little kids. It was a nice memory, but was also not at the same time. Because this was the place where I was abducted.

I headed for the small swings and sat on one, surprised that I could still fit in ot. I held the chains, then pushed myself to swing. The park had few people walking by, making it a good spot to snag a kid with no one to see.

* * *

 _On that day, I muttered, "Kacchan and I had a fight again…" and pushed with my small feet to swing. I was the only kid on the playground. Kacchan and co. had left me by myself._

 _My eyes stung, and warm tears flowed out of my green eyes. "Why did he change…?"_

 _"Because you're a good for nothing brat."_

 _I flinched, and quickly looked behind me, only to get my mouth cover by a cloth, and immediately lose consciousness._

 _And the rest of that story…_

* * *

I had my head bent down, staring at the ground as I thought of that.

"If only I had…" I whispered to myself, but paused my thought when I sensed someone was behind me. Then, two hands were about to cover my eyes. It happened in slow motion to me, giving me enough time to be alert.

Positioning my feet, I grabbed one of the wrists and pulled it forward. Then I stood up and jumped behind the person, making them fall on the seat of the swing with their arm twisted onto their back. They fell with a groan.

I huffed heavily. Being Quirkless makes me defenseless in a Quirk battle, so.I at least had to learn basic self-defense to protect myself.

Looking at this person made me tense. Wait. Not person, but rather _she_.

A she, wore a sailor uniform long blonde hair tied into two messy buns on the sides of her head.

"Ouch! That hurts, Izuku-chan," she said as I released her and took a step back.

'…No…'

She stood up lazily and dusted her clothes, then looked at me with those admiring eyes. 'Who is she?' I asked myself this. Along with, 'How come she knows my name?'

"Hey~ Come out now! Izuku-chan have found me already!" she raised her hands up, waving at something behind me.

I turned my head to see who was she talking to. From the bushes came a tall man with raven hair and… sections of skin with different colors of rotting _flesh_. I unwillingly took a step back as he approached me with a smile. But from my perspective, it looked like one born of pure disturbia.

"It's been, what? Ten? Eleven years?" He asked with his hands in his pockets. He looked at me with a little sincerity in his blue eyes.

"Y-you…" It was the only word I could bring myself to say as memories began to flood back to me. Memories I kept out of my mind for good reasons.

The girl with two messy buns came to my side and hugged me And said, "We missed you, Izuku-chan! Remember us? I'm Himiko, and that's Dabi!"


End file.
